


【POT/TF、OA、SY】Just a Bite（全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 題記：「衷於野性，何必見光。」





	1. Chapter 1

序  
「萊特女士所贊助的這款愛馬仕包包以美金三萬元成交，現場有沒有人要加價？」拍賣官朗聲問道。  
這裡是拍賣會，宴請在日本東京一處私宅之中，場地很大，現場三百多人卻不見擁擠。這都要歸功私宅主人強大的財力，以及願意提供場地。  
今晚的拍賣會是慈善拍賣晚會，所有成交價扣除兩成給拍賣官後其餘捐獻至非營利組織。  
美輪美奐的場地，挑高的大廳、水晶吊燈、旋轉手扶梯、紅毯，幾乎是明星排場等級的高規格對待，讓能出席拍賣晚宴的來賓們皆備感尊榮起來。  
能踏入這裡，對他們身份地位或背景本身就是一種認可。  
最後一件拍賣物成交後，來賓終於能夠開始享用晚餐了。  
晚餐是自助餐點，那些餐點無論做工或是食材，幾乎只能用圓融完美來形容。  
宴會主人手拿著香檳杯，裡面甜酒足夠他開胃。他是一名有著銀灰色短髮，面容英俊且身形修長的三十一歲男子，膚色偏白，然而他的招牌正是眼下如黑寶石般的痣，他滿意地巡視一圈，直到有人叫住他。  
「小景，這次宴會很成功呢。」說話那人五官清秀，年歲與宴會主人差不多大，戴著無框眼鏡，然知情的人都知道眼鏡只是戴好看。淺色西裝襯著他筆挺的身材。  
宴會主人，被稱為小景那人，全名為跡部景吾，跡部財團少董，這幾年開始著手接班。  
跡部不悅地道：「侑士我說過多少次了，不要在公開場合用那個稱號叫我。」  
侑士，忍足侑士，他哈哈一笑，道：「反正現在大家都在忙嘛，沒人注意我們。」  
跡部正色道：「你等等記得和千石核帳，我們報表要透明。忍足大律師應該做得到吧？」  
忍足笑道：「那當然，作為跡部集團的法務，你就放心交給我吧。」  
至於他們口中的千石，全名千石清純，是跡部集團的簽證會計師。  
法務及會計師均到齊，足見跡部極重視這次慈善拍賣晚宴。  
忍足招來侍者，侍者拿了兩杯紅酒上前。忍足笑問道：「我說，拍賣會都結束了，喝點紅酒吧？」  
跡部猶豫了一下，挑眉道：「你這是反客為主。」說歸說，還是將手上的香檳杯換成裝紅酒的鬱金香杯。  
忍足端著酒杯，笑道：「是你是我有差別嗎？敬你。喝一點，我們晚點好辦事。」  
跡部瞪了忍足一眼，但仍是與忍足喝了一口酒。辦事，辦什麼事要喝酒後才能辦？跡部暗想著。  
忍足微笑問道：「不過今晚的菜色很不錯啊，特別挑過的？」  
跡部一愣，突然道：「說起這個，我怕這種菜色恐怕還入不了他的眼。你知道的，小助乍看之下隨和，但對吃的和鋼琴卻是無比講究。」  
小助，不二周助，是跡部的兒時玩伴。  
才說著，宴會聽響起悠揚的琴聲。  
旋律輕快而優美，任憑誰都能聽出來彈奏者的技巧肯定高超。  
忍足聞聲看去，見一名青年坐在鋼琴前，真的是他。  
彈琴的人正是不二周助。


	2. （01）

正文  
（01）  
手塚國光端著盤子靜靜地吃著煙燻鮭魚、生菜沙拉等。不過聽到琴聲，他的目光還是順著琴聲看去。  
他先是看到那台黑色的史坦威演奏琴，再看到彈奏者。  
演奏者是一名年約二十六歲的青年，有著一頭蜜髮，膚色白皙，儘管是穿著白色西裝，他看上去身形還是相當清瘦。外貌如果近看的話青年的五官極為清秀精緻。  
「跡部倒是找了個很會彈鋼琴的傢伙，明明本業不是鋼琴演奏家。」手塚身旁有道慵懶的男聲傳入他耳中。  
手塚回頭，見到一位有著蒼紫色半長髮、容色端麗、身穿淺色西裝且年約三十三歲的青年。手塚正色道：「幸村。」他頓了一頓，又道：「你認識他？」  
幸村點頭道：「也算是舊識了，那傢伙叫不二周助，是你頂頭上司的兒時玩伴，跡部有好玩的都會找他。」  
手塚又回頭認真聽著不二彈琴。  
幸村笑問道：「對了，你什麼時候才答應要過來我這邊工作？我有好位子要給你，就剩你同意了。」  
不等手塚回答，幫他回答的是跡部。  
「我說幸村，你在我面前挖走我的得力左右手這樣對嗎？該想一下這裡是誰的地盤。」跡部挑眉道。  
幸村哈哈一笑，道：「無論是生意還是人才我都想跟你搶。」  
「跡部。」手塚道，他見跡部表態也鬆了一口氣，之後就讓幸村跟跡部去吵架了。他只要專心看他彈琴就好。  
跡部微微點頭，笑道：「怎麼，看上小助了嗎？需不需要我幫你介紹？」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，道：「您就別消遣我了。」不過當不二換了曲目時，他下意識地道：「貝多芬《月光奏鳴曲》？」  
跡部一愣，笑著反問道：「手塚你也聽古典音樂嗎？」  
手塚應道：「偶爾聽，不過我只對貝多芬的曲子比較熟。」  
「他謙虛了，貝多芬的音樂他是如數家珍。」幸村在一旁插話道。  
跡部瞪著幸村道：「你為什麼會知道？」  
幸村攤手笑道：「我在一場鋼琴演奏會上見過手塚啊，雖然說演奏會是弦一郎找我去聽的。」  
手塚與跡部腦海中浮現真田弦一郎的身影，那位身形高大、五官俊朗卻有著嚴肅神情的男子，幸村最得力的特助。  
跡部咳了一聲，轉頭看著手塚正色問道：「所以你認為他彈得如何？」  
不二已經彈到了第二樂章，但《月光奏鳴曲》最難的其實是第三樂章。手塚又等了一下，第三樂章終於開始。  
手塚感覺到琴聲奪去他的呼吸。  
「你沒事吧？」跡部關心地問道。  
手塚猛然看著跡部，好半晌，才道：「他彈得很好。不過他的主業真的不是鋼琴演奏家？」  
跡部搖搖頭，笑嘆道：「並不是。所以今晚演出他也是義務幫忙。」他頓了一頓，對忍足道：「他彈琴前有吃過東西了嗎？」  
忍足嘆應道：「沒有，而且我看他過來吃前應該也什麼都沒吃。正如你所說的，今天的菜色他都看不上。」  
手塚一愣，所以不二很挑食？正想問口，跡部就回答他了。  
「我知道你在想什麼，小助不是挑食，他是對食物要求太高。我今日準備的菜色都過度烹調了，他不喜歡。」跡部無奈地道。  
手塚終於忍不住了，問道：「我能冒昧問一下不二先生的本業是什麼嗎？」  
「廚師，但比較正統的說法應該是私廚，也就是會在私人宅邸做菜給客戶享用並且能夠客製化菜色。希望我有回答到你的問題。」一道溫和而中性的嗓音傳入眾人耳中。  
跡部皺眉，他率先看到他。  
手塚聞聲看去，回答他的那人臉上掛著溫暖的微笑，是不二。  
不二伸出手，笑道：「手塚先生嗎？久仰大名，我是不二周助，叫我名字就好了，我比較習慣。請多指教。」  
手塚握著不二的手，說道：「請多指教。」  
不二接著對跡部笑道：「小景，謝謝你讓我來彈琴，我剛又認識了一些客戶，訂單已經接到二月中旬了。」  
跡部笑道：「能幫到你就好。」  
手塚不明所以地聽著不二和跡部的對話。  
幸村在旁懶懶地笑道：「有機會你也可以預約小助喔，他做的菜你會喜歡的。」  
手塚聽話聽太快，聽成了『他的菜你會喜歡的』。他將信將疑地看著不二。  
不二嗎？他的菜？手塚在心中問自己。


	3. （02）

不二很快就給了手塚自己的名片。對不二習以為常的事情，手塚卻很驚訝。  
「有機會可以讓我服務你，你會滿意的。」不二自信地笑道。  
手塚點點頭，這是不二回去彈鋼琴前最後說的話。  
不過不二總算在跡部及幸村的說服下勉強吃了幾口沒過度調味的牛肉，和簡單的生菜沙拉。總算讓跡部及幸村鬆了一口氣。  
不二回去彈琴後眾人便散了。  
忍足則簡單地向手塚說了要安排千石會計師會面的事情，身為跡部的特助，手塚連忙將行程記下來，並且也很快通知財務長。  
忍足見事情告一段落，再看了跡部一眼，跡部靠著牆，漫不經心地喝著紅酒，忍足走向他。  
「在想什麼？」忍足低聲笑問。  
跡部回頭看著忍足，聳肩道：「聽著小助彈琴而已，他說最後一首彈蕭邦的《幻想即興曲》，我想聽完。」語畢，卻感覺到手腕一緊，是忍足牢牢扣著他的手腕。  
忍足輕輕一扯將跡部拉向懷中。  
跡部重心不穩，所幸他優異的運動神經在他撞上忍足胸膛前連忙煞住，但此刻與忍足的臉距離不到一公分。  
「我說，你到底想幹什麼？」跡部皺眉道。  
「不是挺清楚的嗎？我以為我拿了第一杯酒給你後的意思就很明顯了。」忍足忍俊笑道。  
跡部瞪視著忍足，還沒結束，他感覺到忍足摸著他的耳垂。  
「溫溫熱熱的，耳根都紅了就是在說你這種狀態吧？」忍足淺笑道。  
跡部冷哼一聲，掙脫忍足的手，不悅地道：「不要在這裡。」  
忍足挑眉看著他。  
跡部咳了一聲，道：「等小助安可曲彈完，我房間。我先去找手塚，讓他主持散會。」  
忍足仍舊盯著跡部，開言問道：「哪間房間？」  
跡部差點把剩下的酒灑在忍足身上，他嘆道：「床有玫瑰味的那間。」  
忍足哈哈一笑，鞋跟一轉便離開了。  
＊　＊　＊  
這棟宅邸忍足來過太多次，簡直如自家後院一般。就連屋中管家見到他也很是習慣。  
忍足轉了個彎，終於來到一間房間門外。  
床有玫瑰味的那間，就是這間，木門上刻著玫瑰綻放的樣式。  
等跡部來找忍足會合時，是聽完不二的琴及交待手塚事情之後。他推開沉甸甸的木門到闔上房門不過眨眼的時間，忍足早已棲身上前。  
「你要不要這麼迅速？」跡部好笑地看著忍足，低聲笑道。  
忍足聳聳肩，將跡部按在牆上，他笑道：「這是你沒迅速來找我的懲罰。」說罷，他吻了跡部清亮的額頭，他的鼻梁，他的鼻尖，乃至他的雙唇，一氣呵成，絕無冷場。  
跡部待要說話，雙唇卻被忍足封住，而且一開口，便感覺到對方舌頭叩關他的門牙，纏上他的舌尖。  
大概已無退路，跡部傾身向前，手捧著忍足的雙頰，舌頭再往忍足舌根探去。  
吻的熱烈之時險些忘了呼吸，兩人分開一陣。  
跡部挑眉道：「剛吃了巧克力了嗎，忍足侑士？」  
忍足笑道：「是紅酒的尾韻殘留巧克力味道。」  
「是櫻桃，醃漬櫻桃。你的舌頭不靈光！」跡部反駁道。  
忍足笑道：「不靈光？那舌技呢？」他又吻上跡部的唇。  
兩人唇瓣再度交疊在一起，並且展現舌技。  
管他巧克力味道也好，醃漬櫻桃也好，一切如浮雲，做足前戲才是真的。  
忍足扯開跡部的襯衫，扯下自己的領帶，卻任由跡部敞開他的襯衫。他托著跡部的身子，將他壓倒在床上。  
「知道這領帶什麼材質嗎？」忍足笑問，他已然跨坐在跡部身上，並且拿著領帶問對方。  
跡部瞪眼道：「你他媽的敢拿領帶綁住我的手，下次換我在上絕對幹死你！」  
忍足哈哈一笑，終究丟掉領帶，脫了襯衫。  
跡部身手去抽忍足的皮帶，為他解開褲頭。忍足會意過來，在吻跡部的身子前先鬆了西裝褲。  
忍足湊近跡部。  
跡部見到忍足放大數倍的俊臉，不悅地道：「看著我做什麼？還不動手？」  
「動手恐怕不夠。」忍足哈哈一笑，說道。  
他開始吸吮跡部的頸子、他的鎖骨。跡部鍛鍊甚好的身材簡直極品了。  
跡部被弄得有些癢，身子扭動著，笑道：「你這個混帳居然沒把鬍子刮乾淨。」  
細小的鬍渣確實弄得跡部很癢，忍足笑道：「故意的，好讓你別忘記這種感覺。」  
「混蛋侑士。」跡部笑罵道。  
趁著忍足在愛撫及吻他的同時，跡部伸手探了忍足的西裝褲內，捏著對方的臀肉，笑道：「幫你抽了皮帶就在說你長褲礙事，怎麼不脫了？」  
忍足哼了一聲，終究脫了西裝褲。  
跡部逮了機會用力捏著他的臀肉，笑問道：「最近沒上健身房？」  
正在啃咬跡部乳頭的忍足嘴裡含糊不清地道：「你他媽的不讓我下班，還問我怎麼沒上健身房？」語氣中的抗議可以聽出他的不悅。  
跡部哈哈一笑，但感覺到奶頭一痛，他不甘示弱，捏了忍足左大腿內側的肉。  
大腿內側尤其敏感，跡部一捏，忍足悶哼一聲。  
還沒結束，跡部的手彷彿抹了蜂蜜，黏著搓揉著忍足大腿內側肌肉。  
忍足咒罵一聲，道：「你故意的吧？」  
跡部哈哈一笑，得意地道：「怎麼，在上頭還禁不住我的挑釁嗎？」他邊說，換邊搓揉忍足的大腿肌。  
接近胯下一帶，忍足又痛又爽。  
「別得意太早，這次我非幹翻你不可！」忍足低吼道。他換個姿勢，俯身下來吸吮跡部的腹部。  
認真上健身房的結果，跡部讓六塊肌說明一切，連鼠蹊部附近的人魚線、側腹的子彈肌一樣都沒少，絕對是自我要求的成果。  
忍足冷笑一聲，即便跡部有著漂亮的腹肌，但絕對怕癢，他太清楚了。他輕輕舔過跡部的冰塊盒腹肌。到了肚臍部位，跡部癢得扭動身子，雙手按著忍足的雙肩。  
「我操，你能不能放過這裡！」跡部雖是罵道，因發癢之故，語氣之中難掩笑意。  
「操死你！」忍足笑罵道，他頓了一頓，又道：「剛對我做了什麼我加倍奉還！」邊說著，開始揉捏跡部的大腿。  
跡部畢竟被挑逗的地方多，在忍足的撫摸下，跡部的陽具率先硬挺起來。  
「我的少爺，先頂不住挑逗的是你吧？」忍足得意地說道，一手扶著跡部的腰讓兩人換了體位，一手捏著他的屁股。  
換了體位後，跡部的背部靠著忍足溫熱的胸膛。  
「我先幫你解決吧。」忍足笑道。  
跡部不悅地道：「靠，完事後床單肯定要換了。」他感覺到血液衝進自己的陽具，又紅又大。  
還沒結束，忍足靠著跡部的肩頭在他耳邊低聲笑道：「那又如何，反正有玫瑰香做掩護。」說著，他握著跡部的肉棒上下滑動起來。  
在忍足的挑逗下跡部沒多久就射了。  
「我倒是想射在你臉上啊，忍足侑士！」跡部低吼道。  
忍足手指沾了跡部的射出的液體，並將手指含進嘴裡，鹹鹹的味道，他笑道：「我以為有玫瑰香呢。」  
「去你的！」跡部皺眉道。接著他感覺到臀部有東西頂到自己。  
不用說，自然是忍足也勃起了。  
忍足伸手探入跡部的幽穴，有了自己口水的潤滑，探入幽穴不成問題。  
跡部忍不住輕叫出聲，在忍足聽來那聲音卻悅耳之極。  
「叫大聲一點啊。」忍足笑道。  
跡部咬牙，但還是呻吟出來。沒辦法，忍足又將手指更深入了。  
沒多久的功夫，跡部的幽穴已然盈滿淫水。濕潤度夠，溫度也夠，是忍足的肉棒最好的床。  
「我要進去了，景吾。」忍足笑道。  
這傢伙他媽的絕對是故意，跡部心想。故意先跟他說，好讓他緊張。他抑制不住地想要夾緊自己的屁股，但忍足卻強硬地掰開他的臀肉。  
淫水順著股溝流出一些。忍足笑道：「別緊張。」並且按摩跡部的臀部好鬆弛他的肌肉。  
忍足的極佳的手法終於奏效，跡部總算沒這麼緊繃，忍足逮住機會將自己硬挺的肉棒送進去。  
「啊！」跡部抓著雙臂忍不住叫出來。  
還沒結束，忍足又往內頂，一次一次地。  
潤滑過的幽穴讓忍足便於操作，最後射在跡部體內。  
跡部感覺到自己的幽穴流出的淫水和著忍足的體液，知道完事了。再加上忍足已經抱著他的腰將他摟進懷中。  
「痛不痛？」忍足柔聲笑問道。  
「下次痛死你！」跡部沒好氣地道。  
男人間是不是承認對方是巨棒，痛或不痛足夠說明一切。  
忍足聽到跡部的反應後大笑出聲，怕跡部掙扎，急忙摟住他。  
跡部在忍足的安撫下，情緒平穩不少。  
有人從身後抱著他，還能有如此契合的懷抱，又不堅持誰上誰下，如此情人兼砲友還真難找。跡部暗暗地想著。  
忍足拉過棉被蓋住兩人赤裸的身子，笑道：「你是要先洗澡，還是直接睡了？」  
跡部掙脫忍足的懷抱，半坐起身看著他，皺眉道：「渾身都是汗你要我直接睡？」  
忍足笑了笑，跡部喜淨他早十分明瞭。  
後來演變成兩人共浴，也還好他們慣於如此，否則在浴室內恐怕又是一陣翻雲覆雨。  
回到床上，兩人也恢復理智，並想起今日的晚宴。  
「我發現一件有趣的事，你要不要聽？」忍足笑問道。  
「嗯？」跡部心不在焉地應了一聲。  
「小助成功集中所有人的目光。」忍足笑道。  
跡部皺眉看著忍足，說道：「小助的魅力還需要你說？不過就是他瘦成那樣，在這圈大概會是被欺負的那個吧？」  
忍足挑眉，似笑非笑地道：「說的你好像看過他裸身，我會吃醋喔，小景。」  
跡部打了一個寒顫，輕咳了一聲，道：「他好歹是本大爺的兒時玩伴，我就擔心他。」他頓了一頓，又道：「不過那外貌倒是絕無僅有。」  
忍足笑道：「對嘛，不然你以為他怎麼有辦法在今晚就接這麼多私廚的單？就不怕他哪天到別人府上當私廚就被人吃了？」  
跡部聞言，聳聳肩，無奈地道：「我倒是想看看有誰有這能耐，你當柔道紅帶的人這麼好招惹？」  
忍足震驚地看著跡部，問道：「他會柔道？」  
跡部點點頭，淡道：「會，還是紅帶，柔道的最高等級。目前全日本只有三人是紅帶，其中一位是他老師。」他見到忍足的反應，手捏著對方的下巴，說道：「你下顎要脫臼了。」  
忍足回過神來，笑道：「難怪你放心讓他去當私廚。」  
跡部笑了笑，這倒是他同意讓不二去當私廚的條件之一。他接著道：「對了，你剛話只說了一半。你發現誰特別注意小助了是嗎？」  
忍足笑著應道：「對，是手塚，你的特助。」他頓了一頓，回想了一下，又道：「小助彈鋼琴的樣子就罷了，大家一定著魔似地看他。但沒彈琴時手塚一樣觀察著他。你想小助會不會是他喜歡的類型？」  
跡部一愣，突然不曉得該做何反應，兒時玩伴被當目標了嗎？  
忍足手搓著下巴，壞笑道：「這只是推論階段而已，所以我們必須做一點事情推他們一把，否則你的特助有可能一輩子都單身喔。」  
跡部瞪了忍足一眼。  
「有什麼想法？」忍足問道。  
跡部思略一會兒，笑應道：「我知道了，幸村那傢伙三月生日，他一定會找小助張羅菜色跟現場演奏，屆時他們一定會見面。」  
忍足笑著接話道：「好辦法。雖然現在才十二月底，但如果三月他們在幸村的生日宴上碰面，我們就能猜出他們之間的進度了。」  
假設有見面，幸村生日宴上絕對是再加溫；倘若沒見面，那正是跡部與忍足伸手推一把的時候。僅是跡部起個頭，忍足很快就會意過來。  
反正不二已經主動給出手塚自己的聯繫方式，簡直就代表了手塚與不二之間是否有可能，全看手塚的態度。  
但願他不要太嚴肅才好。  
跡部低聲笑道：「這麼精彩的戲，我相信幸村不會想錯過的。」


	4. （03）

手塚的意向倒讓跡部與忍足說中了八九成，但他們都沒告訴當事人就是了。  
拿到不二名片後，手塚一直在想著當日他彈琴的樣子。那麼專心致志，那麼好看。  
如果他下廚，對待食物的樣子多半也是如此吧？手塚暗暗地想著。  
不二都說了他是私廚，私廚會拜訪客人，而吃飯地點多半在家裡。如果他要找他，想接近他的話恐怕也只有預約他來家裡做菜一途。  
才想著，手機閃了一下，訊息是忍足傳來的，說到指定的地點碰面。  
手塚想了一下，想不出忍足有什麼事情要交代他，但他點開訊息視窗就開始猶豫了。忍足要他穿帥一點。  
穿帥一點嗎？手塚皺眉。可想起忍足跟跡部的關係，怕是跡部透過忍足要交代他事情吧？雖然說跡部多半都親自交代他，不會透過第二人傳訊息就是了。  
「不是公事，你放鬆點，最好搭車過來。」忍足傳來的第二封簡訊內容正是這樣。  
手塚嘆了一口氣，換上休閒襯衫和長褲後就出門了。也多虧他筆挺身材，穿什麼都好看。  
上了計程車，他向司機報了那個地址，司機沒多問就載他去了目的地。不過等他站在門外，明明是一間看上去再平凡不過的酒吧，但手塚卻看出他的不凡。  
忍足站在門口，直接說明了一切。  
「Gay 吧？」手塚皺眉悄聲問。  
忍足詫異地看著手塚，笑問道：「你怎麼知道？來過？」  
手塚臉上一紅，但還是搖搖頭，道：「第一次來。我需要特別注意什麼嗎？」  
忍足若有所思地盯著手塚不發一語。  
手塚被忍足看的有點窘迫，他道：「請問怎麼了嗎？」  
忍足心中有了計較，對手塚展顏笑道：「先進去再說吧。」  
手塚已然無法拒絕忍足，只得跟在忍足身後進了酒吧。然後看著他挑了一處可以綜觀整個酒吧視野的好地方。  
「我跟你說，酒保前面的那些買醉人士，你都能去搭訕。或是你去買醉給人搭訕。看對眼就能上樓開房。」忍足開門見山地說。  
手塚臉上一紅，道：「你⋯⋯我。」只說了兩個字就說不下去了。  
「你似乎到現在才發現自己註定是混這圈的吧，手塚？」忍足挑眉笑道。  
手塚無法反駁，當他那次見到不二後，腦海中都是他的身影。他以為那種感覺錯了。  
只有一面之緣，手塚卻想多瞭解不二這個人。  
「你想問我是怎麼看出來的嗎？」忍足笑道，他喝了一口冰水，又道：「因為你第一眼就看出來這裡是什麼地方，然而你沒有逃跑。只有混這圈的才有這種雷達。」  
手塚皺眉，有些不悅地道：「所以你剛才都在測試我。」  
忍足笑道：「一半是。另一半是我想說你工作辛苦，出來放鬆也好。」他頓了一頓，續笑道：「你放心，你這樣的身材絕對是極品。放在這圈都是天菜級的，對自己有自信一點。」  
手塚臉更紅了，完全不是忍足說的那個問題啊！  
「會喝酒吧？我看過你喝過幾次，印象中不錯？」忍足笑問道。  
手塚嘆了一口氣，道：「若知道你找我來這裡，我就不會答應了。」  
忍足輕笑道：「看來以後我找你出來你都要認真驗證過了。」他頓了一頓，手握著玻璃杯杯口輕晃起來，笑道：「所以你平時怎麼解決需求？」  
手塚瞪了忍足，不悅地道：「你信不信我明日早餐會報就跟跡部說你夜晚找我來gay吧的事？」  
忍足一愣，反笑道：「被你將了一軍。」他指著吧台，笑道：「好吧，我只是在想你應該也會喜歡聽古典鋼琴曲。這裡雖是酒吧，但每個月第一週的禮拜四會有一位業餘鋼琴家來彈奏古典曲子。」  
手塚看著忍足道：「我是很喜歡聽古典曲子。」  
忍足接話道：「我在上次晚宴已經看出來了。不過酒吧的演奏家不一定是同一位，可這位你可能認識。」他仍舊指著吧台，道：「你要不要看一下吧台？」  
手塚順著忍足指的方向看去，忍不住一驚。  
是不二，見他與酒保說話時的神情十分愉悅。  
「今天剛好是他。不過去打聲招呼？」忍足笑道。  
手塚盯著不二，不發一語。他沒想過自上次一別，不到一週又能看見他。  
忍足故作詫異地道：「我還以為他給你名片，你很快就會聯繫他了，居然沒有？」  
手塚搖頭道：「我一直排不出能請他為我做菜的時間。而且他不是說了到二月中旬他的單都滿了嗎？」  
忍足哈哈一笑，道：「你還是能嘗試啊。」  
正當手塚聽了忍足的話準備想上前跟不二說上幾句話時，不二已然來到鋼琴邊。  
場景彷彿回到跡部宅邸那場慈善拍賣會會場的時候。燈光落在不二身上，不二面色顯得很蒼白，不過曲子靈動。  
他這次挑的都是舒伯特的曲子。  
如果說酒吧是喝酒放鬆道地方，然此刻卻是演奏會了，根本沒人捨得從不二身上移開目光。  
連彈了一個半小時，不二終於起身，並且走向一名中年男子。那男子看上去是酒吧經理，不二在他耳邊說了幾句，經理驚喜地笑了出來。  
不曉得是不是錯覺，手塚感覺到不二的目光在他身上逗留了一下。不二眼中隱含笑意，卻對手塚的出現一點都不訝異，讓手塚不禁懷疑是不是他跟忍足串通好了，只為了讓他來酒吧一趟。  
經理的聲音打斷手塚的思緒，只聽他道：「不二先生說今日玩點特別的，開放大家點曲子，一共三首，有沒有人想點歌？先搶先贏。」  
手塚才在想應該會很多人想聽不二彈自己喜歡的曲子吧，果然台下一陣騷動。  
經理對眾人的反應很是滿意，笑道：「我相信大家都很踴躍，因為想聽周助彈琴的人眾多，只好讓他自己選。」  
眾人沒異議，不二也笑著點頭。  
「怎麼樣，你要不要點曲子？」忍足在手塚身旁低聲笑問。  
手塚也不曉得自己想聽的曲子不二會不會彈，再讓他彈貝多芬的話，可能會與今日主題是舒伯特而有些不搭。  
「什麼曲子都可以，想聽現代流行鋼琴或是爵士鋼琴，不二先生也會彈的。你們來過酒吧數次肯定很清楚不二先生的實力。」經理笑著補了一句。  
果然立刻有不少人舉手，不二隨意點了兩位，分別是耳熟能想的電影《Titanic》主題曲《My  Heart  Will  Go  On》及Richard Clayderman的《夢中的婚禮》，兩首都是相當浪漫的曲子。  
不二均笑著點頭，表示最後一首他先保留，但這兩首他會先彈，說完又坐回鋼琴旁。  
這兩首的旋律即便沒有彈過鋼琴的人也絕對都聽過，不過手塚還是第一次聽到有人將《My  Heart  Will  Go  On》改編成爵士鋼琴版。而《夢中的婚禮》詮釋起來倒是中規中矩，只有在版本上稍微有點差異而已。  
不二彈罷，向眾人朗聲道：「還有其他人要點歌嗎？」  
手塚見許多人舉手，但不二卻直勾勾地看向他。彷彿在問他：「你想好了嗎？」


	5. （04）

手塚實在沒有想法，腦中也一片空白。突然感覺到衣袖被忍足扯了一下。手塚低眉，見到忍足拿著紙條，上頭寫著：「Por  Una  Cabeza。」  
《Por  Una  Cabeza》，電影《女人香》當中，接近失明的上校邀請對自己沒自信的女子跳舞的探戈曲子。曲調優美，旋律也耐人尋味。第二段變調讓整首曲子很有張力。  
雖說流傳的版本眾多，但這首曲子有趣的地方在於第一段，電影中的原曲是小提琴與鋼琴的二重奏。曲調十分活潑輕快，節拍明顯，令人聞之起舞。旋律乍聽之下簡單，可要考慮清楚的拍點、不失優美性、及小提琴與鋼琴的旋律，因此用鋼琴詮釋起來其實很考驗彈奏者的功力。  
手塚其實心中沒想這麼多，在不二移開目光之前終於舉手。  
「喔，這位先生是新面孔，我決定給他一個機會。先生請說。」不二微笑道。  
手塚道：「電影《辛德勒名單》的《Por  Una  Cabeza》。」發言完後他感覺到自己心跳加快。明明見過各種大風大浪的場合，惟獨與不二說話他會緊張。  
那雙湛藍色的清澈雙眼，彷彿將手塚的一切都看透了，包括他為何出現於此。  
不二一愣，忍足也一愣，在場的人均是一愣。雖然這首曲子也曾出現在電影《辛德勒名單》中，但多數人對這首曲子的第一個印象還是電影《女人香》才對。  
更何況這裡還是酒吧，要走浪漫路線呢。  
忍足撫額，手塚這傢伙太不解風情了，他的錯，他應該要寫上電影名稱。  
不過難得忍足也有失算之時。  
不二很快又恢復笑容，他道：「真巧，我也非常喜歡這首曲子。」他心中有了一番計較。  
電影《辛德勒名單》主題圍繞在德國Nazi與集中營的故事，在二戰時期大時代當中描寫人性光輝一面的電影。光是手塚會去看這部片子的動機就讓不二很好奇。  
就連《辛德勒名單》中音樂隨之出現的場景也讓人印象深刻。主角辛德勒帶著前上酒店與德國軍官會面。  
再論《Por Una Cabeza》，這首曲子的名字原文為西班牙文，翻譯過來就是《一步之遙》。  
不管是《辛德勒名單》中彷彿在訴說著人性走向墮落抑或走向光輝，就只有一步之隔，在大時代當中更是如此。或是在《女人香》裡若女主角肯往前踏出一步，便能讓自己展翅如蝶一般。無論哪一種，會挑這首曲子骨子裡都是正向的人，而且還很溫柔。  
不二再度走回去鋼琴旁。  
手塚確信自己沒看錯，不二眼中閃過笑意，更多的是驚喜。  
耳熟的旋律從鋼琴音箱流瀉而出。不二在原先簡單的原曲添加一點裝飾音，卻又不過度，讓前段曲子輕快活潑起來。  
第二段的變調是不二最喜歡的部份，連音加上延音板的效果，令本來就好聽的旋律情感也澎湃起來。  
又是這種感覺，手塚的呼吸急促起來。每當他彈琴總是能奪去他的呼吸。  
明明三分鐘的曲子，手塚宛如跑了一場馬拉松。再看著台上，不二已經下場離開了，吧台也找不到他的身影。  
他懂了，不二用琴聲訴說所有，一步之遙。見面第二次，丟了超直球給他，他要把握，他倆的關係是一步之遙，如雙人探戈一般，一切等他跨出第一步。  
都跨出第一步，雙人舞跳起來才有可能。  
＊　＊　＊  
手塚的反應都讓忍足看在眼裡，他忍住笑意道：「行了手塚，我看你對他很滿意了。」  
手塚瞪了忍足一眼，但沒有反駁對方，他拿起外套正要開口，一道溫和的嗓音打斷他。  
「要回去了嗎？」那聲音十分耳熟，溫和而隱含笑意，手塚回頭一看，是不二。  
「我……。」手塚支吾了一聲。  
忍足手支著頭，好整以暇地看著他們，笑道：「喔，小助自己找上門啦？」  
不二接過手塚的西裝外套，微笑道：「不是我找上門，是我晚點跟手塚有約。」  
手塚強迫自己不要露出驚訝的神情。  
「但我要先謝謝你邀請手塚過來。」不二微笑道。  
「小意思。小景那邊幫我美言幾句，我怕手塚先告狀，小景會扣我薪水。」忍足聳肩笑道。  
「不僅如此，我免費為你到府私廚一次，這禮送得夠澎湃吧？」不二點點頭，笑著加碼。  
忍足欣喜地道：「那真是太好了，等之後確定時間我再聯繫你。」他起身拿著外套，笑道：「那我就不打擾兩位了，明天放假，玩得晚一點也無所謂。」  
手塚終於忍不住瞪著忍足，不過忍足故意無視他。  
忍足說完話，拿著外套離開了。  
手塚這才看著不二，心中有太多問題要問，但他不知道從哪個問起。到底是「我們接下來的行程是什麼？」、「你彈的鋼琴很好聽。」還是「原來你跟忍足串通好的嗎？」哪個先來。  
今晚開頭很重要，手塚不能毀了這氣氛，可是從不二與忍足的對話來看，他們根本就是設計他來酒吧。  
不二看出手塚的想法，微笑道：「好玩嗎？」  
手塚一滯，不二太厲害了，三個字足夠讓他好好想想自己的回答。  
好半晌，手塚終於道：「很好玩。」  
也是三個字，他承認了他享受在酒吧的時光，承認他帶來美好的鋼琴獨奏，承認他喜歡他帶給他的驚喜，回答完問題的手塚臉都紅了。  
不二的面容閃過如春風吹拂般的溫暖笑容。


	6. （05）

手塚不敢相信兩人第一次獨處的機會就這麼得到了。真該感謝忍足才對，手塚在心中告訴自己。  
至於第一次約會如何，手塚只能說非常好。  
曾被跡部說過不二對吃的非常挑剔，不喜歡過度烹調的食物，但當手塚約不二去居酒屋吃宵夜時，不二也幾乎來者不拒。  
後來不二自己解釋如果是跟朋友吃飯，他很隨興的。畢竟廚師是本業，他只有工作時才會拿出吹毛求疵的態度。  
手塚想了一下拍賣會上的場景，跡部雖然說不二可能挑剔，不過在跡部跟幸村的勸食下，他還是吃了一些。  
「不過若是小景的話，我要求就會多了一點，反正他供得起。」不二笑應道。  
手塚點點頭，不二是個公私分明的人，他在心中暗暗下了結論。  
不僅如此，不二還問起手塚習慣的口味。手塚本身對吃的沒那麼講究，但不二聽得很仔細。結果倒是找到兩人口味上的共同點，都不喜歡過度烹調的食物。  
「太好了，兩人之間口味越相近相處起來越沒壓力，特別是要長時間相處。」不二燦笑著道。  
不二那時候的笑容簡直讓手塚怦然心動，以至於他到很久之後才曉得不二其實很能吃辣，可在他面前沒有點過一次太過辛辣的料理。  
長時間的相處嗎？手塚在心中復誦一次。  
還好不二開口跟他要了私人手機號碼他沒拒絕他，不二也給了他自己的。  
再然後兩人在房間裡的場景，手塚腦袋一片混亂了。  
拿著手機，看著不二的電話號碼，他該拿什麼理由約他？  
手塚陷入沉思，嘴角卻忍不住上揚。  
＊　＊　＊  
不二回到家後第一件事是打給幸村，算了時間，十二點而已又是歡樂禮拜五，估計幸村也還沒睡。  
電話嘟了三聲，幸村果然接起話筒，他慵懶地道：「你這麼快結束只能說明一件事。」  
不二微笑道：「我都還沒開口呢，你都猜到了？」  
幸村點點頭，說道：「蓋棉被純聊天。」  
不二噗哧笑道：「我可沒那體力戰到天亮。而且你想去哪了，我只是設計他來酒吧，他約我吃了宵夜，之後送我回家。我請他入內喝點水稍微休息一下。」  
幸村狐疑地道：「你該不會把床讓給他睡？」  
不二嘆了一口氣，道：「手塚是正人君子，只在門口待了一下，說他晚上習慣睡自己家就離開了。」  
「所以小助你本來是想留他過夜？」幸村追問道。  
「我是有個這打算。」不二微笑道，他頓了一頓，又道：「所以我們只有聊天，連綿被都沒蓋呢。」  
幸村哈哈一笑，說道：「難得你有失算的時候。」  
不二笑嘆道：「這倒還好，我只是抱持隨緣的心態。起碼確認他是同圈的，剩下都好說。雖然我與他交換了電話，但我估計他應該還不太敢單獨約我。」  
幸村笑道：「你看看你，原來你也有這一天。」  
不二無奈地笑道：「好消息是，他對我印象不差。」  
「我就看你人設什麼時候會崩。」幸村咧嘴笑道。即便隔著電話，都能感覺到他在用力忍住笑意。  
不二微笑道：「你可別拆我台喔，精市，不然我就把你的惡行跟弦一郎說去。」  
幸村抖了抖，正色道：「行了，你要什麼直接說吧。」  
不二正色道：「我記得你今年的生日宴是在三月第一週的禮拜六舉辦吧，屆時我會說服小景讓他帶手塚過去，先跟你說一聲。」  
幸村瞭然，但還是忍不住逗不二，他笑問道：「他的身分是跡部的副手呢，還是你的另一半？我得確定身分才能發邀請函。」  
不二哪會不知道幸村的用意，他嘆了一口氣，無奈地道：「還有兩個多月的時間，我會努力讓他的身分成為第二個。」  
幸村哈哈一笑，道：「我等你的好消息。」  
不二笑了笑，一切都設套好了，就等手塚什麼時候開竅。他掛了電話前，正色道：「精市，我知道你等等要與弦一郎嘗試新姿勢，別太勉強。」  
幸村一愣，瞪著電話氣笑出來，好個不二周助，倒是看穿他。

真田回家的時候發現幸村稍早之前在講電話。他問道：「跟小助講電話嗎？」  
幸村點點頭，笑道：「順便討論那次在慈善拍賣晚宴上小助看上的人。」  
真田一愣，但他畢竟沒去晚宴，便沒接話，靜靜地等著幸村說下去。  
「手塚國光，你說這世界是不是很小？」幸村好整以暇地笑道。  
手塚國光，這名字真田確實十分熟悉，跡部手下第一副手就是他，真田與他交手過好幾次了。  
「沒想到吧？我們私下猜測沒有錯，手塚跟本是與我們同圈的人。」幸村道。  
真田說道：「其實慈善晚宴的真正目的就是讓小助與手塚認識的吧？」  
幸村哈哈一笑，道：「慈善晚宴也是真的，當日拍賣的所得早就整理成帳目表了，我已經拿到了，你有興趣的話，明天跟我拿如何？」  
真田搖搖頭，說道：「你看過就好了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「你要我辦的事情我也辦完了，武山先生的案子我們確定會得標。真該慶幸跡部他們沒跟我們競爭。」  
幸村挑眉，說道：「就算是競爭，我們也得贏。我可是對你很有自信的，弦一郎。」  
真田臉上一紅，多虧他膚色偏黑，不然臉紅起來更明顯。  
不過一進門，有股清香，是英國梨與小蒼蘭的味道，前調有點酒味，然後是梨香，最後是高雅的花香收尾。這股香味讓真田有點在意。  
「喔，你發現啦？我剛在試新買的乳液。味道如何？」幸村笑問道。  
真田點點頭，道：「味道很好聞。」他湊近幸村，知道幸村意思的他，又問道：「你洗好澡了嗎？」  
幸村笑道：「等你回來。」說的同時，伸手解去真田的領帶。  
真田猶豫了一下，還是湊上去親了親幸村的額頭，然後輕輕地為他解開睡衣，將臉埋入幸村的頸肩，聞著他的味道。很奇怪，明明房間瀰漫乳液的味道，但他還是能聞到幸村身子本身的味道。對他而言是最好的香氣。  
幸村的脖子修長而優雅，而且還十分白皙，看上去有些纖弱，真田真怕弄痛他。  
幸村嘆了一口氣，自己的睡衣已經被真田解開的差不多，他輕輕推了真田的肩頭，真田這才放該他，這時他伸手去解開真田的襯衫，邊輕撫對方的胸膛。  
真田的好身材立刻嶄露無遺，他的肌肉鍛鍊的非常漂亮，幸村每次看每次都覺得賞心悅目。  
「弦一郎，我們都認識這麼久了，我的身體你也很瞭解才對，所以不必怕弄痛我。」幸村微笑道。  
真田臉上又紅了。他完全無法反駁幸村。  
脫去睡衣的幸村，雖說他並沒有真田這麼高，但與他同高的不二比起來，幸村的體格勻稱。穿著衣服纖細優雅，脫去衣服後肌肉修長優美，令人意想不到。  
這絕對是屬於他一人的福利了，真田暗暗地想著。  
幸村笑道：「我看你是累了，不如退去衣物，趴著一下我幫你鬆弛鬆弛？」  
真田立刻脫去外衣，雖然他並不是真的累，但幸村的話對他如聖旨般。  
幸村心情顯然不錯，倒了一些乳液在手上，開始為真田按摩肩頸。  
當幸村第一下按下去後，他猜對了，真田的肩頸十分僵硬，他嘆道：「是不是我給你太多工作，你沒有好好休息？」  
真田連忙道：「沒有。只是這幾天出差，我睡不好。」他頓了一頓，補了一句：「可能是沒有你在旁邊的緣故。」  
幸村噗哧笑了出來，道：「睡不好確實會造成肩頸痠痛。你忍忍吧，想偷睡一下也可以。」  
真田哪敢睡，幸村今晚十分有興致，他得陪他。  
不過不得不說幸村的按摩技巧極佳，長時間的鍛鍊讓幸村的握力一直維持在甚好的狀態，這直接體現在按摩的力度上。  
真田有些出神。說起來幸村之所以練就這麼高超的按摩技巧還真與自己有點關係。以前學生時代兩人會運動，打打網球什麼的，不過因為打法上的問題，真田傷痛比幸村嚴重一些，幸村看不下去，早在初中時期就練就一番好本領。  
更重要的是，幸村完全知道真田的身體特性，針對舊傷的地方是溫柔對待他全都記得。  
放鬆了真田的肩頸後，幸村讓真田趴在床上，開始按摩他的背部。真田練就的強健背肌，按起來堅韌卻又不失彈性。手感很好。  
再接著就是真田的腰部跟屁股了，幸村一路按了下來，他笑問道：「舒服嗎？」  
真田含糊地道：「舒服，我都快要睡著了。」  
幸村微笑道：「想睡也是可以喔。」  
真田沒依他，剛才幸村在試乳液的用意他沒忘記，他道：「先起來吧，換我幫你按摩？」  
幸村笑著聳聳肩，起身道：「我是不必了，隨時可以開始。」  
真田猶豫了一下，終於還是湊近幸村，正色道：「這可是你說的。」說完，他摟著幸村吻了起來。  
雙脣光是親吻他，真田都能夠拚湊出幸村端麗的五官。簡直是上天最美的作品。幸村也沒閒著，偶爾回應著他的吻。再然後兩人四唇交疊在一起。  
第一次，僅有唇瓣，如蜻蜓點水，兩人笑著對看一眼。  
第二次，幸村的舌頭叩關真田的門牙。  
第三次，真田伸出舌頭，兩人的舌頭交纏在一起。  
真田很快便瘋狂吻著幸村的身子，處在下位的幸村看上去誘人無比，特別是幸村因發癢而笑出來的時候。  
「你果然真的想我了。」幸村笑道。  
「各方面的。」真田補了一句。他手臂一勾，換了體位，示意幸村趴著，自己則坐了起來。  
幸村知道剛才在幫真田按摩的時候真田已經有了身理反應，但考量到他的感受，居然還陪他前戲做了這麼一段。  
真是在床上也很溫柔的男人，幸村驕傲地心想。  
幸村感覺到自己的腰部跟臀部有著冰涼的液體，但他聞到味道了，是乳液。  
真田道：「你雖然說不必，但我還是幫你按摩一下。」  
幸村還來不及說話，就感覺到真田的大手覆上自己的腰身，再來是臀部。真田長繭的手掌與手指，即便有著乳液的潤滑他還是能感覺的到。  
他喜歡這種觸感，如果是真田的話，全身上下他都喜歡。  
真田已經摸到了幸村的尾骨，接近股溝的上方，幸村一個激靈，抖了一下。不過真田也沒繼續挑逗他，很快就按摩他的臀部。幸村笑問道：「手感如何？」  
真田不曉得該不該回答這問題，幸村長期鍛鍊的結果自然是相當緊實了，但他可不敢說。  
幸村哈哈一笑。  
真田道：「我要進去了。」  
幸村笑道：「來吧，我準備好了。」他才說完，幽穴便是一痛。  
不過只是一瞬間，還不是真田的肉棒，真田先送了兩根手指進去，還很貼心的用了乳液生怕弄痛他。幸村就算沒看也完全猜得出來真田在做什麼，儘管他現在背對他。  
真田的手指抽了出來，又再進去一次，兩次之後裡面的濕潤已經不是乳液造成。真田終於掏出硬挺的肉棒送進去幸村的幽穴。  
幸村叫了一聲，痛楚之後就剩下爽了。  
還沒結束，真田抽了出來，又再送了一次，並且往裡面頂，慢慢地送了進去。  
幸村疼得弓起身子，真田直到自己要射了之後才終於把肉棒拔出來。  
解決完真田的高潮後，真田一樣服侍著幸村，直到他也射了為止。  
幸村躺在真田懷裡，激情過後的兩人呼吸也總算平和一些。  
「剛才會痛嗎？」真田輕聲問道。  
「你在說什麼傻話？」幸村笑應道。  
兩人都對彼此的身體太過瞭解，簡直是除了心靈之外，連身體似乎也合而為一。  
這也難怪幸村偶爾會突發奇想，想試試看其他姿勢，但結果都一樣。  
爽，而且契合，無論從哪方面來看，他們都是天造地設的一對。

沐浴完之後，睡覺前兩人因一週沒有碰面，雖說身理上有些勞累，但還是想與對方說點話。  
真田低頭吻了幸村，說道：「對了，是不是要想一下三月份你生日宴會的事情？」  
幸村笑著挑眉道：「現在才一月，你跟小助一樣都在提醒我這個。」  
真田正色道：「生日一年才一次，自然要好好慶祝。」  
「每年都有，何須計較？」幸村笑著道。  
真田想了一下，說道：「需得如此。以利我提醒自己究竟認識你多長的時間，以及讓我心懷感恩從那日起，一位名為幸村精市的人降生在這世上。」  
幸村驚訝地看著真田，好半晌才反應過來，心中卻笑成花。  
難怪他的財務長柳蓮二說過就算放真田跑業務也絕對能有成績出來，他怎麼時到今日才瞭解呢？  
幸村終於忍不住了，主動吻了真田。  
小別勝新歡，他跟他又體會了一次。


	7. （06）

那次誤打誤撞的約會結束之後，因過了新年跡部集團也繁忙起來，手塚便很難騰出時間與不二見面。  
兩人偶爾用通訊軟體或是通電話，不二也說了自己新年前後的訂單都是滿的。直到有一次手塚打不二電話沒有通，過了兩天不二回電才說自己去了美國。  
原來不二的業務不是只有在日本國內，幾乎是世界跑透透。  
跡部集團的新春酒會，宴請的菜色很好，不過是公司內部宴，跡部並沒有找客戶出席，就是員工們吃著開心。  
看著這些菜色，手塚真的打從心底敬重跡部。跡部對人一向慷慨，就連對員工也是如此，從菜色就能反應一切。  
等等，自己什麼時候會開始注意起了菜色？是被不二影響吧？想起不二，手塚的臉紅了一下。  
還恰好被忍足撞見。  
「我說你，該不會在想小助吧？」忍足挑眉笑問。  
手塚皺眉，咳了一聲轉移話題：「我只是在想原來以前跡部請員工吃飯都吃這麼好。」  
忍足看著手塚，半晌，終於驚訝地道：「手塚你變了，你以前都沒在觀察菜色。」  
手塚默然。  
忍足哈哈一笑，說道：「不為難你了。」  
新春酒會結束之後，手塚意識到不二對他的影響有多大，連旁人都看了出來。他是在意他，連帶會去瞭解他的一切。  
所幸兩人在一月中下旬較有空檔，大部份的情況是不二約手塚，兩人可能上餐館吃飯，或是看一場電影。  
如果白天有空，手塚會邀請不二登山。然後手塚意外發現不二雖然很瘦，但體力其實非常好。即便要背20公斤以上的登山包，不二一樣扛的起來，一路上臉不紅氣不喘。  
兩人見面，雖然頻率不算高，但為了彼此仍會想辦法擠出時間。  
手塚發現這種感覺會上癮，一次不二有長達一週的時間沒聯繫他，那陣子他有些不習慣。  
所以說習慣真是可怕的東西。  
＊　＊　＊  
總算到了接近二月底。  
一次下班後，忍足神祕兮兮地拉著手塚到一旁，手塚上次被忍足坑了一次，雖說也夙願以償跟不二更近一步，但他對忍足還是有些警惕。  
「放心，我不會害你的。」忍足笑道，儘管他看到手塚眼中寫著滿滿的不信任。  
手塚嘆了一口氣，道：「有什麼事情嗎？」  
「月底小助有約你嗎？」忍足笑問道。  
手塚細想了一下，搖搖頭道：「他沒特別說。」  
忍足一愣，掩嘴笑道：「那我知道了。」  
「說話好好說，忍足大律師。」手塚接著道。  
忍足笑嘆道：「也不是什麼重要的大事。我就看你們最近走得近，想說問問看你們二月底有沒有安排。時間剛好是下禮拜六晚上。」他頓了一頓，解釋道：「小景說邀請幾個好友在他家吃頓飯。」  
「會請私廚？」手塚問道。  
忍足笑道：「會吧。有沒有覺得私廚真好，可以在家裡吃美食，無論隱私跟客製化都顧到了。」  
手塚點頭，應道：「私廚我們認識嗎？」  
忍足挑眉，笑著調侃道：「呦，你是設套我回答私廚是不是小助嗎？當然不是他啦，不過也是與小助認識的人，是小助介紹的。」  
手塚疑惑了。以不二與跡部的交情，他以為跡部會請不二處理食材。  
忍足顯然看出手塚的想法，笑道：「好了，不鬧你。我是代小景邀請你，你可以幫我問問小助嗎？」  
手塚終於克制不住地看著忍足，反問道：「你要我邀請小助？」就常理而言應該要讓身為主人的跡部開口邀請才對。  
忍足大大地嘆了一口氣，低吼道：「手塚國光你能不能長點心？讓你邀你就邀，你不是在愁今晚要與他聊什麼話題？」  
手塚被忍足一陣低吼，一震，如醍醐灌頂。  
忍足沒好氣地道：「你那天最好穿帥一點，可以的話帶點禮物過來吧。」  
手塚連忙點頭，不再回話了。至於要送禮的對象，手塚總算恢復已往的精明，現在不用問也知道禮物估計是要送給不二的，只是要送什麼、又為什麼而送都是問題。  
不再去想了，手塚乾脆學著忍足，裝得很認真聽著跡部的開春演講好轉移注意。

好不容易熬到下班，生怕不二在忙，手塚忍住不打電話，先傳了簡訊給不二。  
「二月二十八日禮拜六，晚上五點半在跡部邸府，忍足讓我問過你有沒有空出席。」手塚簡訊這樣打，然後就把手機丟一邊了。  
不過三不五十還是拿來看一下。他坐立不安，乾脆上健身房。  
直到晚上九點，手塚才收到不二的回復，不過不二是直接打電話過來。  
「在忙嗎？」不二微笑問道。  
「沒有，請說。」手塚連忙應了一聲。  
「你的簡訊我收到了，抱歉我從客戶那邊剛回到家，現在才打給你。」不二說道，他頓了一頓，說道：「那天我有空喔。」  
手塚一陣欣喜，他道：「好，那我回復忍足。」  
不二溫和地道：「不過我會晚半個小時到。」  
手塚一愣，雖然與不二接觸這麼久，他幾乎不會過問對方的私事，但唯獨這次他忍不住開口問了，他開言道：「是因為什麼事情耽誤了呢？」  
不二輕笑道：「不是什麼大不了的事情。倒是如果你不介意繞點路的話，要不要來載我？我想跟你一起過去。」  
手塚完全沒想到這點，歉然道：「對不起，我早該要問是不是要載你。」  
真是太耿直又太溫柔的人了，不二在心中笑了出來，居然這麼簡單就向他道歉。  
手塚見不二沒回應，問道：「那我什麼時候去接你比較方便？」  
不二想了一下，雖然很想與手塚一起晚到吸引跡部等人的注意，但他的確沒有理由需要遲到，沒想到手塚為了他，向來準時的手塚居然為了他甘願一起遲到。  
罷了，還是不要為難手塚。這次先這樣，他能與他一起出席就好，不二心意已定。  
「還是我當天再問你？」手塚正色問道。  
不二噗哧笑了出來，應道：「你四點半來接我吧。」  
手塚一愣，記得不二家到跡部家不過十分鐘的距離，就算遇到尖峰通勤時間也不用半個小時，不二提早約他，不正說明他其實再早一點是有空的？手塚有些不明所以。  
不二笑著補充一句：「沒關係，原來的事情我會排開，我們四點半從我家出發吧，提早一點到小景那裡也好，看晚宴有什麼要幫忙的。如果能與你一同出席，那麼什麼時間都可以。」  
手塚不知道該回什麼，取而代之是自己加快的心跳，不二總是能用幾句話讓他緊張卻心喜。他到底想表達什麼呢？手塚忍不住浮想聯篇，他真得很想問出口。  
不二笑嘆道：「你跟我一起出席吧，不然我賭侑士他們會追問起，到時就不好解釋了。」  
手塚想起稍早之前忍足的反應，臉上一紅，慶幸現在是講電話。  
不二也沒催他，笑著道：「到二月底以前，你還有時間想一下我們是什麼關係一同出席小景的晚宴。沒關係，還有一個禮拜可以思考，來接我的時候再給我答案吧。」說完，他也不等手塚反應，逕自掛了電話。  
手塚一愣，他好半晌才反應過來。他實在太遲鈍，全世界都在助攻，連不二也拋了直球給他。手塚拿著手機靠著牆沉思起來，想著不二最後拋給自己的問題。  
他與不二究竟什麼關係？客戶？朋友？伴侶？  
如果不是最後一個，手塚確信月底當天跡部跟忍足他們絕對會殺了他。  
但如果是伴侶，他一點也不介意。所有情緒退去，晾出那些線索跟原本面貌，整理之後做出來的結論只有兩個字，喜歡。  
手塚喜歡不二，確認完成。


	8. （07）

好不容易等到了宴會當天，雖然從上次手塚開口邀約不二宴會只過了一週，手塚卻覺得時間過了很久。最大原因可能是他與不二兩人都忙，幾乎無法見面，至於通訊軟體上的聊天也就短短幾句而已。  
手塚直到跡部主辦的宴會當天，才想起不二那次掛他電話前最後問他的問題。  
要以什麼身份出席？  
這個問題再度盤據手塚心頭，他確定自己喜歡不二，但還沒想過兩人是什麼關係。他是不是要把心意都跟不二說？  
才想著，手塚已經開車來到不二的公寓樓下。  
他聽了忍足的建議，特別打扮了一番，穿了一套深色西裝跟白色襯衫，為了不要讓自己太像個商業人士，手塚特意換上領結，而這也的確讓他看上去年輕許多。  
但會不會太正式了？跡部沒有特別說dress code，令手塚有些緊張。不過他心中已決定先觀察不二的穿著。  
不到四點半不二便來到門口等著手塚，但發現手塚先到了。  
不二一愣，微笑問道：「你等很久了嗎？」  
手塚搖搖頭，說道：「不久。」他趁勢打量不二的穿著。  
不二穿的跟手塚差不多，不過西裝外套看上去是休閒型的，白色襯衫外套著針織毛衣，倒讓他看上去親和感倍增。  
「國光穿的很好看呢。」不二微笑道，他頓了一頓，說道：「但請等我一下，我換過衣服。」  
手塚還來不及阻止不二，不二已經先搭電梯上樓了。再度出現在手塚眼前時，他換上跟手塚差不多的樣式，正規西裝外套與白色襯衫，沒有打領結，而是在西裝口袋裡放著與手塚領結同色系的領巾。  
不二逕自上了副駕駛座，微笑道：「走吧。」  
手塚一愣，但還是開車了，不過他很快就知道不二為什麼堅持換別套衣服的真正原因。

從不二家開車到跡部家在埋塞車的情況下約莫十分鐘的路程，而今晚車況很好，手塚大概花了十三分鐘便抵達跡部邸府。  
兩人通報跡部的管家後就入內了。  
「手塚、小助，歡迎過來。呦？居然是一起出現。」跡部笑著道。  
不二微笑道：「那當然，畢竟這可是國光第一次參加二月底的晚宴。」他頓了一頓，問道：「侑士還沒到？」  
跡部攤手笑道：「說有案子要忙，臨時加班，不過他剛打給我說正在收拾了，估計五點多會到。」他在兩人身上打量一眼，笑道：「你們服裝是經過討論的嗎？兩人的配飾很相襯。」  
不二笑道：「沒有，只是剛好意見略同而已。」  
手塚一愣，強忍下看著不二的衝動。  
跡部笑著皺眉道：「這麼有默契。不過就是有點正式了。」  
不二說道：「我跟他的休閒西裝外套剛好都送洗，只好穿正規的，也代表我們對這宴會的重視，你說是吧，國光？」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「是。」心中不禁佩服不二的厲害，三言兩語之間就交代一切，還讓他不尷尬。  
跡部哈哈一笑，說道：「行了，等等我讓人把你們的西裝外套收拾一下。」  
不二微笑問道：「詹森到了嗎？」  
跡部挑眉道：「三點多就到了，正在廚房努力呢。」  
「太好了，我去幫他。國光第一次來，你不如請管家帶他繞繞？」不二笑道。他正要跨出一步，卻被跡部擋住。  
跡部握著不二的雙肩道：「那怎麼行？詹森已經說了不能讓你動手。我看你帶國光繞繞我家就好，反正你熟得很。吃飯前想用琴房也可以。」  
手塚完全不曉得不二與跡部在說什麼。  
不二笑著解釋道：「詹森是今晚宴會的私廚，跟我在法國學廚藝時的同學，日裔美國人。平常都在美國曼哈頓，不過最近為了研究日式料理，所以已經在日本待了一陣子。」  
「我拜託他當今晚的掌廚，讓小助可以休息一下。」跡部笑著補充道。  
兩人一言一句很快便交代完詹森的背景。

忍足、幸村及真田等人也終於抵達跡部家。忍足耽誤了一點時間，不過幸村與真田非常準時。晚宴開始，當詹森端著前菜上桌時，手塚才終於見到詹森的廬山真面目。  
詹森親切的與眾人交流著，他日語說得非常好，令手塚有些驚訝。  
「新面孔？」詹森笑問道。  
手塚點點頭，站起身來與詹森握手，說道：「敝姓手塚，手塚國光。詹森，很高興認識你。」  
「很高興認識你，手塚先生。好好享受今晚吧。」詹森笑道。  
好在手塚與跡部、幸村等人還算熟識，在跡部家待了一陣子後也沒像初來乍到時這麼緊張。不二見狀，也就放心下來。  
隨著詹森一道一道上菜，儘管他對跡部他們的口味不是很瞭解，但手塚絕對清楚自己的口味。  
而詹森厲害的地方在於他居然知道他的口味。當詹森弄了程序繁瑣的鰻魚料理並且端上桌的時候，手塚發現自己開始會期待詹森後續上菜的菜色。  
可詹森到底是怎麼知道自己的口味呢？手塚想來想去，唯一的可能是不二。  
餐桌上，剛好聊到料理的話題。  
只聽不二哀嚎道：「放過我吧，今晚別再跟我談料理手法了。」  
幸村笑著調侃道：「少來，剛景吾才在跟我說你差點又要進廚房幫忙。」  
不二搔著頭，苦笑道：「職業病。而且我也不想讓詹森太辛苦。」他頓了一頓，笑看著手塚道：「倒是你，吃得還習慣嗎？」  
手塚點了點頭，正色道：「料理非常好吃。」他甚至覺得如果是不二，他甚至會去想像如果私廚是不二，究竟會端出什麼樣的菜色出來。  
「感受到私廚的魅力了吧？手塚似乎還沒請過私廚？」忍足笑問道。  
手塚臉上一紅，看了不二一眼。雖然他跟不二外出多次，除了那兩次登山在山上粗略地料理食材外，他印象中還真沒吃過不二的真正手藝。  
不二微笑道：「你能吃得習慣就太好了。」  
不僅詹森的細心讓手塚發現之外，還有不二吃的菜色。有幾道菜彷彿辣椒不用錢一般，詹森在料理上灑了大量的辣椒。  
無論視覺或是味覺，肯定都非常有衝擊性。  
「你吃辣？」手塚驚訝地道。  
不二還沒回答，幸村立刻道：「他很能吃辣。但不常吃就是了。」  
確實是很能吃辣，手塚光看那菜色，這絕對不是一般人能夠承受的辣度，不二還能面不改色地吃下肚。  
不二微笑道：「其實是我滿愛吃辣。但為了要讓味覺隨時處在敏銳的狀態，所以很少吃。」他感覺到幸村跟跡部不以為然的視線，嘆了一口氣，苦笑道：「主要是精市和小景禁止我吃啦，說對胃不好。」  
幸村與跡部滿意地點點頭。  
不二說完，夾了一口辣椒正要放進嘴裡，卻被人握著手腕，他一看，是手塚。  
「太辣了，你別這樣直接吃。」手塚正色說道。  
跡部等人微微一愣，然後好整以暇地看著手塚與不二兩人。  
不二挑眉，他迎上手塚的雙眼，似笑非笑地問道：「你以什麼身份阻止我呢？」  
兩人都出手了，一個是真的出手阻止他吃辣，另一個是出手直接做球。  
手塚強迫自己不要移開視線，這個問題不二又提了出來，還當著大家的面前。  
彷彿過了一世紀，在眾人的目光下，手塚緩緩地放下餐具，也抽走不二手裡的筷子。  
手塚湊近不二，柔聲道：「你希望的那種。」然後他親了不二的臉頰。  
眾人不可置信，不二瞪大雙眼卻臉紅了。  
手塚國光，一個正直又溫柔的男人。面對不二的這球，此刻他回應了一記爆擊。  
甜蜜爆擊。


	9. （08）

當眾人拿出禮物，當詹森端出蛋糕時，手塚終於知道為何有這場宴會了。  
是不二生日，不過不二的生日其實是二月二十九日，而今年沒有二月二十九日，只好提前一天慶祝。  
手塚看著自己要送的禮物實在拿不出手，但還是拿了出來，雖送出去了，可手塚忍不住想有沒有其他方式補償。  
不過不二根本不在意，酒喝多的他加上心情太好，早就與跡部跟幸村等人玩開。  
至於真田跟手塚一樣，都是等等要開車送人回去的司機組。忍足則是確定今晚會留宿跡部這邊，多少也喝了一些酒。  
「他們其實是兒時玩伴。三人從小要好到現在。雖然精市在公開場合都是稱呼小景姓氏，不過私下時候他們都以名字相稱。」忍足笑著解釋道。  
手塚點點頭。  
真田話少，淡淡地看了他們一眼。  
「每一年大概就二月底到三月的第一週，他們會玩得比較瘋一點。另外就是十月份了。」忍足笑道。  
「精市的生日在三月五日，都會接在小助的生日後面一起慶祝。」真田淡道。  
忍足接口道：「然後弦一郎的生日通常就會默默被忘記了。」  
真田瞪了忍足一眼。  
「總之，今年十月肯定熱鬧，有我跟小景，還有你，三個人。所以如果你願意的話，之後私下時都可以稱我們名字。」忍足笑著道。  
手塚一愣，忍足說這番話的意義卻讓他有些感動，跡部等人早將手塚畫入跟他們同一個交友圈。他待要說話，不過被幸村打斷。  
幸村有點微醺，他笑道：「我說，下週我生日，禮拜六宴會辦在我家，時間一樣晚上五點開始。你們都能住我家，反正我只要準備兩間客房就好。」  
幸村說完，手塚與真田臉上都是一紅，手塚膚色白了一些臉紅更明顯。  
「精市。」真田皺眉道。  
幸村聳聳肩，笑道：「我一直以為要等到我的生日宴會，國光跟小助才會進展到這一步，真是太為你們高興了。」  
可以看的出來整場最高興的人莫過於不二，他微笑道：「備菜讓我來吧？」  
跡部挑眉道：「當然要你發揮一下了。」他指了指手塚，說道：「不然他都沒吃過你的正經手藝。再說精市是出了名的挑嘴。」  
「所以我先謝過精市給我舞台發揮。」不二溫顏道。  
眾人又鬧了一下，真田帶著幸村，手塚帶著不二，才終於從跡部家離開。

一上車，坐副駕的不二身子靠著椅背，他臉色潮紅尚未退去。  
「你還好嗎？」手塚輕聲問道。  
不二微笑道：「我很好喔。不過今晚太開心，不小心喝多了。」他頓了一頓，低眉道：「我也並不常喝酒，通常只有在試搭餐酒才會喝一點。為了不影響我料理食材跟彈鋼琴。」  
手塚知道不二說的是真的，那日在酒吧他就見識過了。  
為了追求專業的極致跟自己興趣，不二自律能力高得嚇人。  
手塚道：「剛才我送你的禮物要不要拆開來看？」  
不二笑著點頭，拿出手塚送的禮盒。  
是個正方型且包裝精緻的禮盒。不二拆開後，裡面是一個名牌皮夾。不二笑道：「我挺喜歡的，謝謝你。」  
皮夾的顏色還與不二的頭髮顏色有些相近。  
手塚卻道：「能先借給我一下嗎？」  
不二將皮夾遞出去，道：「可以啊。不過你要做什麼？」  
手塚沒有立刻回應他，而是道：「我送你回去吧，但先陪我去一個地方。」  
先知會不二後，手塚送不二回家前先開去了便利商店。上車後，將皮夾還給不二，又給他一瓶冰的蜂蜜水。  
手塚道：「喝點水吧，幫助酒退。」  
不二笑著點頭，不過他還是先打開皮夾看了一眼，忍不住一愣。  
裡面什麼時候放了一張照片，還是手塚親他的那張，不二失聲笑了出來，道：「這個皮夾我會隨身帶著的。」  
手塚鬆了一口氣，心情好得異常。

大概是酒精發揮效果，不二沒多久就在手塚車上睡著。  
手塚嘆了一口氣，企圖叫醒他，但不二睡得太熟。幸好不二睡著前有把家裡鑰匙給手塚。  
無奈之下，手塚只得抱不二回公寓。這是他第一次抱不二，手塚臉紅起來。  
好不容易將不二放到床上，不二卻黏人了，睜著眼半醉半醒地看著手塚，還拉著他的衣袖。  
不二長得本來就好看，酒精的關係更讓他的雙眼勾人。手塚嚥了一口口水，撫額看著不二。  
「陪我？」不二微笑道。  
手塚鄙視自己的定力。  
「拜託？」不二又說了一句。  
手塚重重嘆了一口氣，棲身向前，一手握著不二的肩頭，另一手摸著他的臉，正色道：「這可是你要求的。」  
說罷，他吻了他濕軟的唇瓣。


	10. （09）

不二一早醒來，發現自己的衣服與昨晚穿的是同一套，惟獨襯衫最上頭的扣子被鬆開了，而且自己醒時棉被穩妥妥地蓋在身上。  
再看床頭櫃上，鑰匙和錢包都在那。  
不二笑了笑，想起昨晚的事情，實在對手塚太不好意思了。  
他連忙看了一下手機，只有一條留言：「醒的時候請讓我知道，謝謝。」不二想了一下，撥了手塚的手機號碼。  
「喂？是周助嗎？醒了？」手塚低沉如大提琴般的聲音在電話另一頭響起。  
不二微笑道：「昨晚謝謝你了，是不是給你添了麻煩？」  
手塚搖頭道：「並沒有。我見過的人多，你的酒品可以說是最好的一個。」  
不二一愣，失聲笑道：「那我就當作讚美了。」  
手塚說的絕對是真的，以手塚的身分，商場上什麼沒見過，還要參與飯局酒局，自然也見過因喝酒失態的商業人士。而不二喝醉只有黏人，且一下子就熟睡了，根本是天使級的酒品。  
黏他他根本不在意啊，最好只黏他就好。手塚暗暗地想著。  
不二看了一下時間，早上七點，他微笑問道：「早餐吃了嗎？」  
手塚應道：「還沒有。你想吃什麼？我買過去？」  
不二微笑道：「不麻煩。」他邊說邊翻了一下冰箱，笑道：「要不要來我家，我做點簡單的料理我們一起吃。」  
手塚問道：「需要我帶什麼過去嗎？」  
不二想了一下，說道：「方便的話幫我帶一盒豆腐吧。」  
手塚道：「好，我五分鐘後到。」  
不二一愣，反問道：「從你家過來不是要半個小時？」  
手塚忍住笑意，道：「看窗外。」  
不二依言，拉開窗簾，順著落地窗看出去，對街的旅館門前站著一人，身穿長版風衣、身長玉立的身形，晨光靜靜落在他身上耀耀生輝。那人正講著電話，不過目光灼灼地望向他住宅的方向。  
他一獃，不二從沒想過電影場景居然在他身邊真實上演。  
手塚又道：「我等等散步去買豆腐，就過去你家。」他頓了一頓，解釋道：「我……。」可話只說了一半他就打住了，手塚猶豫到底是要找個藉口說為什麼自己在這裡，還是乾脆單刀直入說他不放心他？  
不二何其聰明，很快就猜出手塚內心所想，他微笑道：「抱歉，是我讓你擔心了。你說你習慣回家睡，想必昨天也沒睡好，等等在我家休息一下也無妨。」  
手塚臉紅了。  
不二體貼且察言觀色，果然在那湛藍的雙眼下手塚簡直無所遁形。  
手塚嘆道：「我確實放心不下你。還有我放了蜂蜜水在你的冰箱，如果會頭痛就喝一點。」  
不二聳聳肩，輕笑道：「我很好。而且讓酒醒我有更好的辦法。」  
兩人聊了兩句，手塚掛了電話，從他走路去買豆腐到抵達不二家時，這段路他無法不期待。  
一早能看到他，一早能吃到他親手做的早餐，明明是生活中最平常的事情，但人對了一切都美好起來。

不二來開門時，手塚立刻聞到撲鼻的香味。  
「煮了什麼，這麼香？」手塚忍不住問道。  
不二神秘地笑道：「你先在客廳休息一下吧，早餐等等就弄好了。」  
手塚將食材放到桌上，打量不二一會兒。不二氣色甚好，穿著居家服，因正在做菜的關係還穿著圍裙。他想了一下，還是道：「腰帶鬆了，我幫你重新綁過，轉過來吧。」  
不二應了一聲，轉過身背對手塚。然後他感覺腰部一緊，果然是手塚幫他重綁腰帶的結果。他笑道：「謝謝你，我回去做菜了。」  
手塚點點頭，聽著不二的話在客廳休息。只是廚房時不時地飄來香味，加上他肚子也餓了，令手塚坐立難安。  
好不容易聽到不二說可以開飯時，手塚來到飯廳，不二已經佈菜好了。  
不二打量著手塚，笑問道：「你怎麼沒把風衣掛起來？」  
手塚一愣，發現自己還穿著風衣，不好意思地莞爾，但經不二提醒後還是把風衣脫了。  
不二笑道：「簡單的菜色而已。你看看口味習不習慣。」  
手塚看著不二的雙眼，溫言道：「我的口味你還不瞭解？」  
不二輕笑道：「那更要嚐嚐了。某人到現在還沒請我去府上當私廚大概是對我的手藝沒信心。」  
手塚咳了一聲，撇開視線，看起桌上的菜色。  
白米飯、茶碗蒸、生菜沙拉佐優格醬、以鯖魚製成的一夜干，以及以魚骨熬製搭配豆腐的白味噌湯。另外還有不二自己醃漬的醬菜和梅子。  
不二笑道：「菜色不多。」  
手塚簡直又驚又喜，立刻吃了起來。他確信這餐是他這陣子吃過最好吃的一餐。如果手塚的注意力沒有一直都放在菜色上，會發現不二正在看著他笑。  
那種笑容是發自內心地打從因為他喜歡吃他做的菜而心喜，眉眼之間盡是喜悅。  
不二鬆了一口氣，自己喜歡吃的，他也喜歡。  
真是太好了。


	11. （10）

自手塚上次嘗過不二的手藝後，他便等不及幸村生日宴的到來。  
跡部倒是圓融，讓手塚以公司的名義送了商業賀卡過去。  
「看你要不要也寫一張一起送過去。給你的信封其實有我跟侑士聯名寫的賀卡。」跡部正色道。  
手塚一愣，言下之意是跡部在問他要不要跟不二合寫一張。  
跡部又補了一句，說道：「如果你沒要寫卡片的話，我就讓加藤小姐送過去吧。」  
加藤小姐，跡部集團的秘書之一，精明能幹。但這不是重點。  
不過跡部這話已經是鐵錚錚的威脅了，手塚他誰豈能屈服？連忙道：「我寫就是了。」跡部挑眉盯著手塚，手塚急忙補了一句：「我會問過周助要寫什麼。」  
跡部聞言，沒好氣地道：「你沒那美國時間問他，直接署名！趕緊去趕緊回來，等等北条企業要派人過來簡報跟簽約，你跟侑士都要在！」  
手塚應了一聲便忙去了。  
跡部看著手塚匆忙的背影，手插著腰氣笑出來。  
＊　＊　＊  
總算到了禮拜六，也就是幸村生日晚宴當天。  
因不二要提前備菜的關係，所以跟手塚知會說會提前過去幸村家。手塚本來想與不二一起，但忍足連忙阻止他。  
被跡部硬留下來白天要在公司加班的二人組此刻正怨懟地看著對方。  
「你讓他先過去吧，我們隨後到就好。」忍足嘆道。  
手塚疑惑地看著他。  
忍足惡笑道：「你放心，我不是怕加班沒人陪。是怕你被小助嚇到。」  
手塚一愣，反問道：「為什麼？」  
忍足嘆道：「雖說是幫友人做菜，但小助做菜的時候六親不認，也不會讓人插手，更不希望被打擾，你去估計會被他請出來。」  
用『請』這個字算是客氣了，基本上是吃了他的惡意料理然後嚇得逃出廚房。  
但這太可怕了，忍足光想就瑟瑟發抖。還是不要讓手塚見識到不二這一面比較好。  
手塚倒是對不二的評價更高了，不二對待自己的專業並不會因為是熟人或第一次的客人而有太大的差別。只有面對熟客時會更清楚他們的口味而已。  
兩人默默加班，直到時間快到後才紛紛開著車前往幸村家。

果然不二已經來了一段時間，手塚聽了忍足的話不敢去找他。  
幸村笑著招呼他們，道：「我已經讓管家安排你們今晚的房間。先讓管家帶你們過去繞繞吧。國光第一次來，當自己家就好，別拘束。」  
手塚與忍足連忙點頭。  
不過不知道是不是錯覺，手塚的餘光瞥見忍足與幸村交換眼神，裡面藏著不可告人的訊息。  
想起忍足的前科，手塚忍不住抖了抖。他還是小心一點為妙。  
隨著管家來到他們的客房，管家說最左邊那間是真田要睡的，中間排給手塚跟不二，右邊那間排給跡部跟忍足。  
手塚不疑有他，與忍足卸了行李後便去客廳找跡部會合。沒多久不二讓管家來說可以開飯了，眾人這才去了飯廳。  
等幸村等人就定位，不二便開始上菜。手塚這才終於見到他。  
不二一身白色廚師袍，一塵不染，連處理食材後身上都沒有復雜的氣味。  
能做到這點要滿足兩個條件。一是對環境高標準要求，二是食材絕對新鮮。  
不二端著盤子將開胃菜放到幸村面前。其他人的則是幸村派人幫忙不二上菜。  
不二微笑道：「伊比利阿荷瑪火腿薄片佐季節食蔬與水牛乳酪。」  
手塚認真看了擺盤，光看著就賞心悅目。他突然想起不二說過他是在法國學廚藝，目前看來應是法式料理。他再看了看不二，不二對他微微一笑。  
第二道菜是餐包，雖然簡單，不過不二特別說了這是用杏仁粉做成的餐包，奶油是使用十勝產出的無鹽奶油，外加特製蒜泥。  
「哇，小助你這次是打算走法式風啊？」幸村笑道。  
不二笑應道：「我可是實打實地在法國學廚藝，你的大日子我肯定是要認真表現一下。」他頓了一頓，順便解釋了杏仁粉與一般麵粉做成的餐包差在哪裡。  
澱粉越精緻，對身體的負擔就越大。而杏仁粉的好處就是不會造成胰島素跟血糖升高太快。是做健康甜點跟麵包的好朋友。  
前湯不二準備了兩種。  
給幸村及跡部的是松露奶油蘑菇湯。給忍足、真田及手塚的是番茄牛肉蔬菜清湯。  
手塚注意到真田他們很自然地喝起湯來。顯然他們對不二的客製化和細心已經很習慣了。手塚低頭，喝了一口清湯，番茄與牛肉滾出的清湯香氣逼人，不過入喉卻不衝突，反而是蔬菜的甘甜在口中散開來。  
緊接著是沙拉。不二一樣準備兩種。上給幸村、跡部與忍足的是鴨胸佐綠竹筍搭酪梨沙拉與松露脆餅。給手塚與真田的是白甜蝦沙拉佐黑油醋及藍莓優格。  
沙拉擺盤漂亮，簡直讓手塚看得目不轉睛。  
不二解釋了各食材的來源，並且針對脆餅說明一下。  
「這是椰子粉做成的，跟杏仁粉的味道略有不同，不過原理差不多，大家能放心吃，不會造成身體負擔。」不二微笑道。  
熱前菜是拉開今晚序目的重頭戲。  
幸村與跡部低眉，忍不住笑出來。不二絕對是故意的。  
「我給弦一郎、侑士及國光準備的是北海道蝦與鮑魚搭配松本茸。給精市和小景的是奶油香煎生蠔及綠節瓜。」不二燦笑道。  
都是使用海鮮且簡單料理的手法，對於食材新鮮度要非常要求。眾人吃了一口，海鮮的香甜味在口中炸裂。  
不過更重要的是生蠔，不二是故意的吧，估計可以讓他們戰晚上時能順利持槍上陣。  
終於來到主菜。僅是看出不二端出的菜色，就曉得為了他真是不惜血本，並且拿出所有心力料理食材。  
不二準備了三種菜色。  
給真田的是伊比利豬肋眼佐肉汁。把奶油溫煎緬因龍蝦搭荷蘭芹菜佐蒜味奶油給了忍足。為幸村、手塚與跡部準備的是來自日本山形A5米澤牛肋眼。  
所有餐都有搭肥鵝肝。  
另外不二還準備了檸檬雪寶跟法國勃根地特級莊園出產的紅酒。  
等手塚喝到紅酒時才發現不二早就將紅酒醒好了。  
甜點當然是幸村的生日蛋糕，三月是草莓產季，不二做了一個滿滿草莓粉紅冒泡的生日蛋糕給幸村。  
不二微笑道：「同樣使用杏仁粉，奶油也是現打的。蛋糕體的甜味使用對身體無負擔的赤藻糖醇。」  
「你是故意做這麼粉紅的蛋糕吧？」幸村笑著挑眉道。  
幾杯酒下肚，配上美食，又有好友們作伴，眾人心情皆十分愉悅。  
不二笑應道：「為了滿足你粉紅心情。」  
幸村哈哈一笑，說道：「你這做工太精緻了，簡直如藝術品，我捨不得吃。」  
不二不管幸村，拿著牙線切蛋糕，讓蛋糕每一塊的斷面皆十分漂亮。  
手塚等到不二坐到他旁邊時，突然意識到不二今晚簡直忙得無法休息。餐桌下，他握著不二的手。  
不二疑惑地看著手塚。  
手塚低聲問道：「累不累，餓不餓？」  
不二輕笑道：「都不會喔，我剛邊料理食材的時候邊吃一些。」手塚將信將疑地看著他，不二又笑著解釋道：「是真的，我必須隨時掌握食材的狀況。你吃和牛的時候沒吃到我的口水？」  
相濡以沫是這樣用的嗎？手塚臉紅了。


	12. （11）

六人喝的差不多後紛紛回房休息。  
當手塚看著掛在真田身上的幸村，眉頭皺了一下。他記得管家說真田睡這間，但沒想到幸村也出現了。  
幸村笑道：「你為什麼一副很意外的樣子？」  
手塚退後一步，他都能聞到幸村身上紅酒的味道，也不曉得幸村是真醉還假醉，他印象中幸村酒量很好。  
忍足笑著補了一句：「他們當然是要一起睡啊。就算是單人床也可以一起睡。」他頓了一頓，說道：「上下交疊就能一起睡了。」  
「侑士，你洩漏精市太多秘密了，小心被滅口。」跡部搖頭嘆道，說完他連忙拉著忍足進房間。  
不二看著忍足與跡部的舉動，失聲笑道：「真是太有趣了。」他走向幸村，說道：「你是故意的吧？晚上節制一點。」  
幸村挑眉道：「這可是我家，我是壽星。」  
真田嘆了一口氣，他也有點醉了，便道：「我帶他進去休息。你們也早點睡。」  
不二笑著點頭，與手塚一同目送他們回房間。最後兩人才回到自己的房間。  
門一關上，手塚感覺到自己心跳加速。這是他第一次與不二兩人在都清醒下共處一室。這一次不二沒有喝醉，自己酒也沒喝多。  
不二朝手塚笑了笑，說道：「我先洗澡好不好？」  
手塚點點頭。  
等到手塚洗完澡從浴室踏出來時，不二在看書。燈光下手塚發現不二的神情有些疲憊。手塚拿了毛毯蓋在不二的肩上。  
不二一愣，抬頭看著手塚道：「洗好了？」  
手塚溫顏道：「洗好了，如果累的話怎麼不先睡？」  
不二微笑道：「我想等你。而且只有我先睡怪不好意思的。」  
「忙了一天，辛苦你。」手塚說道。  
不二笑道：「不辛苦，你們吃得開心對我就是最大的收穫。」他正要繼續說下去，卻感覺到手塚的大手覆上他的肩頸。  
「耐痛程度如何？」手塚輕聲問道。  
不二想了一下，說道：「不曉得，不如你試試看？」  
「這可是你說的。」手塚柔聲道。他開始幫不二按摩肩頸起來。  
不二很瘦，而且照道理來說像他這種需長時間工作切菜什麼的，肩頸應該會有些僵硬才對，但沒有。手塚按下去，不二的肌肉富含彈性，很快又彈起，顯示他過去毫不間斷地鍛練過。  
「我還是定期會上健身房。」不二猜中手塚的心思，笑著解釋道。  
手塚點頭，這下為什麼不二能扛20公斤背包上山而不見喘的真正原因終於知曉。他按摩完不二的肩頸後，說道：「換背跟腳如何？你是不是工作起來很長的時間都必須站著？」  
不二笑了笑，也沒拒絕，說道：「那麻煩你了。」  
不得不說手塚的按摩手法非常好，不二拖鞋一踢，雙腳伸到手塚的大腿上。  
手塚替他按摩起來，但按摩雙腿的時候，特別是小腿，不二終於皺了皺眉。  
「會痛？」手塚見到不二的反應，停下動作問道。  
不二微笑道：「是有點。我感覺到今天最疲憊的應該是小腿了。」  
「忍一下，一下子就好。我幫你鬆弛肌肉。」手塚溫顏道。  
不二點點頭。  
沒多久，不二的小腿就在手塚的按摩下肌肉鬆弛了一些。  
不二驚訝地道：「你這手藝從哪裡學的？你按得非常舒服！」  
手塚聳了聳肩，並沒應話。  
不二微笑問道：「我記得你說過如果不是回自己家，就會不好入睡。」他指了指雙人床，問道：「那怎麼辦，這張床還是雙人床，而且床墊還是偏軟。」  
手塚一愣，他豈會不曉得不二的意思，床墊偏軟，就代表兩人同眠會因為一人翻身而讓整張床震動起來。  
想一想這大概是幸村的惡趣味吧。  
不二笑看著手塚，說道：「不如這樣，你先睡，等你睡著我再睡。」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，說道：「我怎麼捨得你比我晚睡。你今天比較辛苦，別囉嗦了，快睡吧。」  
不二點點頭。  
兩人正要蓋被子入眠時，突然聽到隔壁兩房的聲音。  
雖然他們都是成年人，但手塚與不二還是震驚地對看一眼，瞬間臉紅起來。  
好喔，原來這才是幸村的真正目的。  
還有房間的隔音也太差了。

在手塚與不二房間左邊那間睡的是幸村與真田。手塚與不二聽到他們房間傳來令人臉紅心跳的聲音一點都不讓人意外。  
「弦一郎。」幸村笑著道。  
瞇起雙眼、眼角又有些濕潤的幸村眼神迷濛。  
真田吞了一口口水，他感覺到幸村的手已經撫上自己的大腿，而整個人更是棲身向他。他想了一下，摟著幸村的腰，說道：「壽星想要什麼禮物？」  
「我要你。」幸村微笑道，他邊說邊解開真田的睡衣。  
真田挑眉，說道：「雖然今天是你生日，但這句話要反著說。精市，你願意給我嗎？」  
幸村點點頭，手上解開真田釦子的速度更快了。沒一會兒功夫，真田健壯的胸膛裸露在幸村面前。  
不管看幾次都是那麼賞心悅目，幸村滿意地笑著點頭，伸手去抓真田的胸肌。  
真田任他揉捏一下，幸村用力地捏著真田的乳頭，真田也不去管他，直到他見到幸村想要咬自己後，他一把扶著幸村的肩頭，另一手握著他的手腕。  
幸村瞇著眼道：「怎麼，不禁玩了嗎？」  
真田握著幸村的手腕，讓幸村修長的手指拂過過胸口，來到他的塊狀腹肌。  
像麵包飽滿且小麥色的腹肌，光看著就夠讓人垂涎，幸村忍不住加重力道，他掙脫真田的手，揉捏他肚臍眼附近的肌肉。  
再來是人魚線。那兩條線從側腰一路延伸到私處，就連達文西都說過這是性感的象徵。  
真田有，幸村自己也有。但看對方的就是爽。  
幸村手癢，手伸進真田的內褲準備好好探究對方的肉棒，不過真田卻阻止他了。幸村不明所以地看著他，抗議道：「我說給我。」  
真田聳聳肩，托起幸村的身子，說道：「但首先，把衣服脫了吧。最好長褲也不要留了。」  
幸村點點頭，他解了領口的釦子，卻發現解自己的釦子比解真田的釦子難度還要高。幸村試了兩次後終於放棄了，看著真田無奈地笑了出來。  
真田嘆了一口氣，只得自己動手。  
其實幸村的身材很好，但無論身高還是骨架都小真田一點，所以看起來瘦。但只有真田知道幸村西裝底下的真面目。  
真田很快就除去幸村的衣物。  
幸村突然道：「你還記得小助給我們前菜吃了什麼嗎？」  
真田想了一下，說道：「我的是北海道蝦跟鮑魚，你的是……。」他愣了一下，說道：「香煎生蠔跟節瓜。」  
幸村笑道：「生蠔，小助給我跟景吾各一顆，就是希望我跟他能撐住今晚。」  
生蠔壯陽，每年幸村生日如果邀請不二備菜，一定都會有這道菜。不過分給誰通常都很看不二當天的心情。  
真田冷哼道：「他準備的倒是周到。」  
「小助就是這麼貼心。」幸村滿意地笑道，說完他吻上真田的唇瓣，並將舌頭伸到對方的嘴裡。  
兩人舌頭相交。  
一次親吻，兩次親吻，三次親吻。中間的停頓給了他們喘息的空間。  
畢竟對方的吻好得讓自己窒息。  
幸村雙手捧著真田的臉，笑問道：「你有嘗到生蠔的味道嗎？」  
真田皺眉，說道：「奶油味比較多一點。」  
幸村哈哈一笑，想說什麼，真田已經低下頭聞著幸村身上的味道，偶爾用舌頭滑過他的肌膚。幸村癢極，不管是對於真田的呼吸或是舌頭刺激起反應，可他樂在其中。  
真田的牙齒滑過幸村的鎖骨，濕滑堅硬的觸感很是新鮮，幸村甚至能感覺到真田的犬齒。  
「你是狗嗎？」幸村笑問道。  
真田沒理他，順著幸村結實的胸膛往下，含住他的乳頭，並且吸吮著。  
幸村被逗弄了一下，加上真田另一手也不乖，原先扶著幸村的腰，但現在已經在捏著他緊實的臀肉。沒多久幸村感覺到自己下體有了反應。  
幸村嘆了一口氣，該說是因為酒精的關係讓他血液比較容易衝到目的地，還是說是生蠔的關係令他雄風振奮？  
「你今天進入狀態的速度比較快喔。不過讓你射之前，有個東西你之前說想玩玩看。」真田終於鬆開牙齒，突然對幸村說道。  
幸村說道：「你現在拿出來會不會太慢？」  
真田搖搖頭，說道：「不會。」他拖起幸村的臀部，說道：「請你抬高一點。」  
幸村失聲笑道：「你大可以去掉『請』字無所謂。」不過他還是依言抬高屁股。  
他翹著臀部，更顯露其精實的腰身。窄腰腿長，完全就是在形容幸村的身材。  
幸村的股溝之間被塞了一樣東西，異物感覺異常強烈，冰冰涼涼，雖然那樣東西逐漸也與幸村的體溫一致。  
「跳蛋？」幸村笑問道。真田沒有回答他，而是按下遙控器，幸村的酥麻感瞬間從股溝、尾股傳遍全身。  
「感覺如何？」真田盯著幸村的反應，問道。  
「再一次。」幸村要求道。  
真田又按了一次，不過這次的震動更強烈。  
幸村身子一抖，哈哈一笑，說道：「難怪有情侶會想玩這個。不過我嘗試兩次就好了，多虧你在今晚拿出來。」  
真田聳聳肩，為幸村取出跳蛋。不過他伸出手指探了探幸村幽穴附近的溼度。幸村雖然對跳蛋的震動有反應，可幽穴附近也還沒什麼淫水。倒是肉棒已然挺直。  
「先幫我。」幸村微笑道。  
真田點點頭，說道：「今晚特別待遇，你可以選想射的地方。」  
幸村哈哈一笑，道：「嘴巴如何？」  
真田俯身，張嘴含住幸村的肉棒，舌頭來回舔了幾圈。  
幸村很舒服，輕呼出聲，道：「能再含深一點嗎？」說著，他將真田的頭朝自己推來。  
真田一個沒防備，讓幸村的肉棒差點頂到喉嚨。  
「弦一郎我要射了。」幸村懶懶地道。  
沒多久，真田口中都是幸村的精液。  
真田為幸村解決後，說道：「你爽過換我了。」  
幸村笑道：「好，不過你爽的時候也能讓我上天。」他邊說，本來只能在真田的人魚線上附近游移，這下真田給了他權力讓他能夠往私處邁進，尋找那根可以令自己爽的肉棒。  
真田的肉棒還沒壯大，幸村只得再努力一下。他吸吮真田的手指，偶爾用牙齒輕咬著。  
特別是指尖，幸村舔了幾回。  
從指尖開始的酥麻感不容小覷，真田感覺到手上的汗毛都倒豎起來。他一勾，兩人換了體位。  
幸村趴在真田身上，繼續未完成逗弄乳頭的霸業，咬著他的乳頭。沒多久真田的乳頭比肉棒還早硬挺。  
「如果你不是躺著，我就拍你屁股。」幸村笑嘆道。  
「你今日要玩spank的話我可不會妥協喔。」真田挑眉道。  
幸村哈哈一笑，說道：「下次吧。」他吸吮真田的腹部後，就直奔目標了。  
讓下體有反應，用嘴巴都是最快的。幸村含著真田的肉棒，在頂端輕輕舔著，真田被刺激到了敏感帶，肉棒壯大充血。  
可幸村沒有打算放過真田，連續輕舔繫帶，真田忍不住輕喚出聲。  
幸村在用手指圈住肉棒，瞬間壓迫，然後放鬆，上下滑動，速度漸快。  
真田扶著幸村的肩頭，問道：「精市，我要射了，可以射在你體內嗎？」  
幸村燦笑道：「傻弦一郎，還需要問？」  
真田伸手攬過幸村的肩頭，兩人再度換了體位。他順手拿起潤滑劑在手上塗抹，開始輕撫幸村的肛門。  
上下撫摸，畫圈，慢慢進入，放了一指，抽出。  
幸村抖了一下，叫出聲來。  
真田道：「會痛嗎？」  
幸村搖搖頭，有了跳蛋開頭在先，今晚他的敏感帶早就被點開。  
真田來回一次，第二次開始放了兩指進入。幸村的幽穴很快盈滿淫水。真田這才終於將陽具插進去。  
「我進去了。」真田道。  
幸村叫出聲來，隨著真田插入又抽出的頻率加快、深度更深，幸村宛如被電擊一般，酥麻感強烈。  
「痛。」幸村輕呼道。  
再然後幸村感覺到自己幽穴的淫水隨著真田最後一次拔出也流了出來。還伴隨真田的精液。  
完事。  
即便這次有了道具當先鋒，兩人對彼此的身體太熟悉，性事的節奏也沒有多大影響。  
幸村枕著真田的手臂，笑著道：「你倒是好脾氣，我研究半天的道具結果也只玩了兩次。」  
真田挑眉道：「姿勢我們倒是試過不少。你卻沒說你最喜歡哪個。」  
幸村輕笑道：「重要嗎？因為是你，所以無論什麼姿勢都能讓我好好享受，你不也一樣？」  
真田忍住，差點沒笑出來。  
幸村嘆了一口氣，說道：「想笑就笑吧。」  
真田噗哧一聲，但他連忙清了喉嚨，說道：「我失態了。」  
幸村笑道：「沒事。我只是更想知道我們旁邊那房的狀況如何，我聽著無聲無息的，你有聽到什麼嗎？」  
也難怪幸村沒聽到了，剛他與他打得正猛烈。  
「回答呢？」幸村問道。  
真田卻突然低頭親了幸村的額頭，說道：「生日快樂，我的精市。」  
幸村低眉笑了。

在手塚與不二那間的右側那房，今晚睡著忍足與跡部。  
他們兩人就沒這麼多前戲了。一闔上房門，跡部便將忍足按在牆上，直接拿掉對方的眼鏡，開始親吻忍足。從額頭，鼻樑，到鼻尖。  
忍足笑了笑，主動摩擦互蹭跡部的鼻尖。  
他們能聞到彼此呼出的氣息，熾熱而濕潤。  
不過忍足沒有給太多空間讓跡部主導，蹭完鼻尖之後，跡部搶先一步給了忍足雙唇一個吻，忍足趁勢追擊，用舌尖探究跡部雙唇的周圍。  
沿著唇形遊走、吸吮，最後一口咬在跡部的下唇。  
跡部咒罵道：「你敢咬出血，我就讓你加班到腦溢血！」  
忍足哈哈一笑，說道：「我記得你還挺喜歡這樣啊。」  
跡部懶得理他，捧著忍足的下巴，兩人蛇吻起來。舌頭相交相纏。  
「今晚小助的生蠔給了你，你要撐住啊。」忍足壞笑道。  
「混帳侑士，敢先睡我就幹死你。」跡部挑眉道，他拖起忍足的身子，將對方扔到床上。  
忍足經驗也夠，上了床後，換了姿勢，足夠讓人臉紅心跳。  
這次兩人很有默契地迅速退去外衣與長褲，只一瞬間的功夫他們便坦誠相見了。  
但無妨，兩人早已看過對方身子無數次。不過每次看還是有像在看希臘神像一樣，肌理分明，骨肉勻稱。  
「今天住別人家，我們要不要收斂一點？」忍足笑問道。  
「收斂什麼？小助都給我生蠔了，而且就算你把精市家客房的床拆了，他也絕對有能力換過一張。」跡部聳肩說道。  
「下次要不要讓他換一張品質差一點的？」忍足笑問道。  
然後做到一半床塌了嗎？跡部忍住沒有問出來，倒是送了忍足一個大白眼，道：「別說蠢話了。」  
忍足哈哈一笑。  
兩人相擁，再度互吻起來。  
忍足吻著跡部的頸子，跡部則用舔濕的手指逗弄忍足的耳朵。  
沒多久忍足的耳朵就紅了。礙於兩人現在體位是正面槓，不然如果能夠親吻忍足的後頸，跡部試過，效果加倍。  
忍足沒讓跡部得意太久，咬著對方的肩頭。說也奇怪，儘管兩人都有上健身房的習慣，但忍足一咬下去，跡部一陣酥麻。  
跡部鄧著忍足，說道：「你什麼時候學來這招？」  
忍足笑了笑，親吻跡部的手臂，像是對待珍貴逸品一般。  
跡部抖了一下，手覆上忍足的胸膛，揉捏按壓他的胸肌。但更重要的是乳頭，跡部棲身向前，含著乳頭並舔著頂點，最後咬下去。  
忍足身子一震，笑道：「喂喂喂，你進度會不會快了一點？」  
跡部張嘴，低聲笑道：「對付你還用得著放慢節奏？我以為今天在別人家你會選擇速戰速決。」  
忍足噗哧笑道：「你搶了我的台詞啊，笨蛋小景。」趁著跡部說話時，忍足已經在用手指揉捏跡部的乳頭。  
兩人誰也不想放過對方。結果在私處硬挺之前，倒是乳房與乳頭先起反應，都硬了起來。  
其中又以跡部的手法粗暴一些，忍足反而吃這套，更享受跡部咬咬帶來的酥麻感。  
忍足接著來到跡部側腹，他沒有過多的停留，僅是吸吮之後就往下腹探索去了。不過當他舔到跡部的肚臍眼附近時，跡部身子動了動。  
「他媽的就一定要玩這裡就是了？」跡部忍笑說道。  
忍足哈哈一笑，說道：「你的弱點我總要利用一下。」  
小腹整片都足夠讓跡部興奮了，但還沒結束，忍足沒有摸著人魚線去探跡部私處，反而是先摸了摸跡部的大腿根。  
大腿根尤其敏感，再加上忍足時不時地逗弄跡部的肉棒，跡部的陽具硬挺起來。  
最後是大腿內側，忍足邊吸吮邊舔，起身後用力捏了一把。  
「你幹什麼！」跡部皺眉道。  
忍足笑道：「讓你受點教訓。」  
跡部被忍足上下摸了個遍後，肉棒也不由自主地硬挺起來。  
「我先幫你解決吧。」忍足笑道。  
跡部不曉得該說什麼，忍足倒挺清楚他的敏感帶。  
大概是在睡幸村家的關係，兩人並沒有要玩得太晚。  
兩人換過體位後，忍足揉捏著跡部結實的臀肉，不僅抓捏，還拍打了兩下。  
「我靠，侑士你居然敢打本大爺？」跡部低吼道。痛覺之後殘留下來的剩下爽，當忍足打了第三次後這就是跡部的感受。  
忍足笑道：「只有揉捏還是有點無聊了。」他邊說邊倒了一點潤滑油在自己手上，然後從跡部的後腰慢慢滑到幽穴附近。  
他上下滑動，再劃圈，時不時地抓了跡部的臀肉。  
「我覺得你該放輕鬆點。」忍足說道。  
跡部不悅地道：「這不是我能控制的。」  
忍足趁跡部說話時，終於伸了一指緩慢地探索跡部的幽穴。跡部被忍足搞的有些出奇不意，身體彷彿有一陣電擊自幽穴開始，傳遍全身。  
隨著次數增加，忍足用上兩指，且抽插的速度也加快了。跡部疼得低聲喘息。  
「呼、呼，侑士我拜託你，我要射了。先幫我解決。」跡部喘著氣道。  
忍足哈哈一笑，說道：「樂意之至。」  
熟練地圈住跡部的肉棒，先玩了對方的肉棒頂端，雖然用舌頭操作效果更好，不過忍足僅用手指也能操作得很好。  
跡部被這麼刺激，身子抖了抖。  
「真是碩大。」忍足低聲笑道。  
跡部快要被忍足弄得瘋了。忍足時而按壓時而放鬆，甚至逗弄他的陰囊和繫帶都令他真想一個轉身將精液射在對方臉上。  
還沒結束，忍足直接開大絕，上下滑動他的肉棒，速度由慢漸快。跡部沒多久便射了。  
「你今晚打算粗暴一點就是了。」跡部低吼道。他自己的手沾的精液，轉過身，一手敲開忍足的嘴巴，一手讓他含著自己的食指。  
忍足不僅讓跡部得逞，還順勢舔了跡部的指尖，舔著他的手掌，舔著跡部的手腕。  
「前戲沒辦法做足，只能在其他方面補上了。」忍足低聲笑道。  
「粗暴就粗暴，我不能辜負小助的心意。」跡部說道。他低身下來，開始揉捏忍足的大腿與臀部。跡部的手法與忍足相比確實是粗暴了一點，也比較痛。  
但忍足的肉棒還是充血硬挺了。  
跡部張嘴含住忍足的肉棒，時不時地用手指或舌尖輕觸忍足的囊袋或繫帶，忍足忍不住低喘起來。  
「你是打算讓我射在你嘴裡嗎？」忍足邊喘邊問。  
跡部哪裡他，用著舌頭來回刺激忍足肉棒的頂端。在感覺到忍足要爆發之前，才終於鬆開嘴巴。  
也幸虧跡部閃得夠快，沒被顏射。  
兩人這次都沒射在對方體內。完事後，也洗過了澡。  
跡部看著凌亂不堪的被單，對忍足道：「去櫃子拿乾淨的吧。」  
忍足喔了一聲，打開櫃子，果真在裡面有看見全新的被單。他知道跡部喜淨，兩人合力換過被單才終於感覺到倦意。  
「精市倒士挺貼心。」忍足笑道。  
跡部聳聳肩，說道：「每年的行程，他早就已經摸索一套對應之策。」  
忍足摟著跡部的腰，笑問道：「那你認為隔壁房的會有所動作嗎？」  
跡部笑了笑，說道：「我也挺在意這個問題。」

至於他們四人好奇的事情，手塚與不二確實沒在房間做什麼，但隔壁兩房喘氣聲與床震動的聲音令他們根本睡不著。  
「想要嗎，國光？」不二微笑問道。  
手塚吞了一口口水，搖頭道：「你今天太累了，還是早點睡吧，我聽聲音，兩邊應該都完事了。」  
不二低聲笑了出來，說道：「那好吧。」他頓了一頓，笑問道：「經過今天，你有沒有動念想要請我當私廚？」  
手塚迎上不二的眼神，對方的雙眼好像有魔力，手塚下意識地點點頭。  
不二燦笑道：「太好了，時間你再通知我，我想弄點特別的花樣，找你來試正剛好。」  
手塚皺眉，有種不安的感覺。不過對方是不二，應該沒問題吧？  
不二續笑道：「地點就挑在我家好了，我做菜也方便一些。」  
手塚點點頭。他心中有疑問，但正在掙扎要不要開口。  
不二注意到手塚的反應，溫言道：「你想說什麼就說吧。就算隔音很差，但這裡也就只有我們兩人。」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，說道：「你們每年都這樣排房間嗎？」  
不二笑著點點頭，應道：「是啊，不過今年有點不太一樣。」  
手塚一愣。  
不二又道：「因為今年有你。」  
手塚聞言，臉紅了。他深吻了不二的唇瓣，如果今天不是不二太累，他估計就應了幸村的套。  
「快睡吧，周助。」手塚柔聲道。  
但或許現下最重要的事，是先讓不二好好休息。  
然後明天一早醒時，發現他在身邊，如此便好。


	13. （12）

隔天一醒，手塚確信自己根本沒睡好。反而是不二好定力，睡得沉到不省人事，醒後更是神清氣爽。  
早上幸村留大家吃早飯，其他人神色如常，端著碗扒飯，只有手塚對於這景象感到不可思議。  
「大家都睡得好吧？」幸村開言問道，目光在跡部與手塚等人身上來回。  
跡部點點頭，說道：「大概跟你昨晚差不多。」  
不二笑著為手塚夾菜，應道：「那不枉費我特地弄生蠔給你們。」  
「簡直太給力了，讓他續航力超好。」忍足笑著接話道。他邊說邊偷捏了跡部的臀部。  
跡部瞪了忍足一眼，但也沒說什麼。  
結果眾人神情自若地聊天，只有手塚坐立難安。他再去看真田，真田本就話少，淡淡地看了他一眼，也看不出他情緒。  
「國光呢，昨晚還舒服嗎？」幸村關心地問道。  
「舒服。」手塚答道，神情赧然。  
總不能說不舒服吧，這是幸村家啊，手塚在心底暗暗吶喊。  
眾人瞭然，點點頭道：「那就好，我們還很擔心你們。」不過他們的笑容有些不懷好意，眼神在不二與手塚身上來回。  
手塚默然，早知道他就不應該回話。  
不二笑了笑，應道：「我昨天太累了，沾床就睡。國光也很早就睡了。」  
喔，沒戲。眾人興致缺缺，懶得追問下去，才總算放過手塚與不二。  
不二笑道：「不過有個好消息，國光說他願意請我當私廚。」  
「喔？這次請我們過去嗎？」幸村笑問道，又一副十分感興趣的樣子。  
不二搖頭笑道：「別吧，我想試驗另一種私廚方式，等我拿國光試驗後有成效再告訴你們。」  
「那倒是挺令人期待。」跡部點頭應道。  
真田看著手塚，終於開口道：「你保重。」  
手塚一愣，保重？他需要保重什麼？  
忍足接話道：「別緊張，弦一郎的意思是說如果小助做什麼你都擔待一些就好。」  
不不不，他無法不緊張啊，手塚實在不曉得該如何接話了，只好看著他們。  
不二掩嘴笑道：「你們這樣會讓國光起疑的。」  
眾人哈哈一笑，終於不再追究。

後來手塚到底是怎麼從幸村家逃出來都不曉得。而不二是讓幸村家的司機載過來的，所以幸村讓手塚幫忙送不二回家。  
「再麻煩你送小助回家了。」幸村笑道。他頓了一頓，又道：「晚上都是你們自己的時間，如果昨晚玩得不夠，今天可以繼續。」  
手塚臉上一紅。  
不二噗哧笑了笑，倒是對幸村大方地道：「謝謝精市的招待。」  
手塚看了不二一眼，不二倒厲害，面對幸村的調侃都能回應自如。  
搖上車窗，手塚駛離幸村家後，不二突然道：「你昨晚沒睡好，車要不要我來開？」  
手塚一愣，搖搖頭道：「我開就可以了，不是什麼長程。」  
不二瞭然，微笑道：「那我陪你說點話吧。」  
手塚承認一晚沒睡好的確對自己的精神有點影響，還好不二非常負責任地拉著他講話。多數時候他只要聽就好，不必分神回話。  
不二的體貼就算是這點小地方都足夠溫暖他的心。  
「我晚一點想練琴，你要聽嗎？」不二微笑問道。  
手塚問道：「在你家嗎？」  
不二燦笑點頭，說道：「是啊，就練點鋼琴。我下個禮拜要飛去德國回去找我的老師進修一下。」他頓了一頓，苦笑道：「我從二月底一路玩到昨天，好久沒練琴了，技法會生疏。」  
手塚想起第一次見到不二的樣子，正是不二彈鋼琴的樣子。  
「怎麼樣？如果聽到睡著就在我家睡一會兒吧，千萬別有壓力。」不二笑道。  
不知不覺已經開到了不二家樓下，是手塚決定是否跟著不二上樓的時候。  
不二嘆了一口氣，溫言道：「別覺得勉強，我先上去了。回到家時給我發個簡訊吧。」他解了安全帶後便下車了。  
手塚目送不二直到見到對方搭電梯上樓。

回到家的不二很快將行李整理好，然後打開琴蓋正要練琴時，餘光瞥見手機一陣瘋狂震動。  
他拿起手機一看，一共有一通未接來電，與一則簡訊。  
不二想簡訊應該是手塚發來的，不過從他與手塚分開也不過十分鐘的時間，手塚理論上還沒到家才對。  
他還是點開來看，只看了一眼，不二燦笑出來。  
簡訊內容是這樣的：「我在你家樓下，可警衛出去巡邏，能不能幫我開個門？」  
不二走到窗邊拉開窗簾，那日的場景彷彿被復刻了一次。  
靜立在陽光下的手塚，陽光讓他茶褐色的頭髮成了金色，好看得讓人移不開視線。  
然而有一點不太一樣，手塚彷彿也找到不二的目光，琥珀色的雙眼眸盼過來，兩人對上了眼。  
不二一陣心喜。


	14. （13）

手塚請不二私廚的日子是在四月的第二週，也就是跡部集團忙完第一季財報的時候。不過這次私廚的地點有些特別，是在不二的別館。  
等手塚開車過去時，忍不住為了眼前的建築嚇一跳。  
他去過幸村家，也到過跡部家，眼前的建築華麗程度與占地面積都不會輸給他們。  
等手塚到的時候，不二已經讓管家在外面待命了。  
「手塚少爺。大少爺讓我等您。」管家弓著身子道。  
手塚點點頭，說道：「辛苦了。」  
管家領著手塚進了屋內後，便開始帶著手塚繞了家中一圈。  
手塚對於不二的別館有些震驚，裡面的華麗程度與設備也完全不輸幸村家及跡部家的。  
至於琴房，沒想到他們的琴房都長得一模一樣。  
管家顯然看出手塚的疑惑，笑道：「顯然您有拜訪過幸村少爺與跡部少爺。」  
手塚道：「對，琴房居然都一樣。」  
管家笑道：「這是當然的，因為大少爺這間是範本。大少爺太喜歡彈鋼琴，幸村少爺與跡部少爺為了能讓大少爺去找他們時也能摸兩下琴，所以直接讓設計師抄了設計稿回去，並且照原樣也弄了一間。」  
儘管是透過管家說出來的話，但手塚明顯再次感覺到跡部、幸村及不二的交情有多好。  
所以不二與幸村的生日會玩這麼大也沒那麼讓人意外了。三人根本從小打鬧到大。  
管家將他領到房間後，手塚就讓管家去忙了。

晚上六點，不二說可以吃飯了，手塚才真正見到不二。  
不二微笑道：「抱歉，在廚房忙進忙出了半天，沒好好招呼你。」  
手塚搖頭，說道：「沒關係。」在幸村家那次他早就有經驗了。  
不二笑道：「進去飯廳之前，我先說一下規則。」  
手塚一愣，吃個飯還有規則？但他也不疑有他。  
「國光，我有說過這次私廚經驗算是試驗性質，只好有勞你陪我玩。」不二說道，他頓了一頓，續道：「你準備好的話，我就開始說明規則。」  
「請說。」手塚道。  
不二笑了笑，說道：「等等進了飯廳，整個地方都會是暗的，但你大可以放心，我會讓人帶著你。」他邊說邊指了指剛才那位招呼手塚的管家，說道：「這位是黑田執事，你可以稱他為黑田就好。他等等會戴上夜視鏡帶領你。」  
手塚點點頭，問道：「所以待會兒用餐環境都是完全黑的地方？」  
不二噗哧笑道：「沒錯。菜色很簡單，有餐前點心、第一前菜、第二前菜、清口菜、第一主菜、第二主菜與最後一道是甜點。」  
「這部分我瞭解呢，還有呢？」手塚續問道。  
不二微笑道：「菜色我都是準備可以用手抓的。黑田會隨時準備餐巾紙給你，所以不必擔心。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「我覺得燭光晚餐已經老梗了，所以給了這遊戲另一個名字，無光晚餐。」  
無光晚餐，手塚差點失聲笑出來。  
不二挑眉，笑著又道：「不過只有純吃飯實在有點無聊，因此我們玩個賭注。」  
手塚問道：「怎麼玩？」  
「所有食材全靠你用嘴巴、鼻子與手去辨識，失去視覺後人的其他感官會變得更加敏銳。我們的遊戲就是不靠視覺，你必須猜出每一道菜的使用原料。猜錯三次以上，有懲罰。」不二說道。  
手塚一凜，他想了一下還是問了懲罰是什麼。  
不二卻靠近他的耳朵說了四個字，又道：「這個懲罰我們明天進行。」  
手塚驚訝地看著不二，終於點點頭，道：「好，這可是你要求的。」  
＊　＊　＊  
整頓飯吃得相當歡快，為了能用手拿，雖然都是冷盤居多，但料理依舊極為好吃。手塚真對自己吃下去的東西也紛紛給出了答案。  
黑暗中不二輕笑出聲，但手塚沒辦法看到不二的神情，也不曉得自己猜的答案有沒有正確。  
等兩人吃完飯，不二讓人開了燈，兩人的眼睛好不容易才適應光線。不二做了鰻魚茶，一開燈後管家便端了上來。  
不二笑道：「因為都是冷盤，你應該想喝點熱湯，我準備了鰻魚茶給你。」  
手塚點點頭，立刻喝了一口。  
不二弄的鰻魚茶很好喝，手塚立刻感覺到所有脾胃都因茶的溫熱而療癒了。  
「舌尖才能點亮料理的光芒。這句話說的是不是很好？」不二微笑道。  
手塚道：「珍貴的事物是眼睛所看不見的。概念似乎有點像這句話。」  
不二一愣，是出自《小王子》的話，手塚接話接得很順，顯然對方也看過這本書了。  
手塚說道：「這是很難得的體驗。所以你要公佈答案了嗎？」  
不二噗哧笑道：「你就這麼想知道答案，我還真是意外。」他彈了手指讓管家過來，他對管家道：「黑田，剛才的菜色，國光猜測的答案你把紀錄拿過來吧。」  
管家點點頭，笑著遞了一張紙過去。  
不二笑著攤開紙條，說道：「我看你是要準備玩懲罰了，手塚國光。」  
手塚皺眉。  
不二開始解釋起來。  
前菜當中有一道是蜜汁蘿蔔，不二燉的偏軟，經過數道程序完全去除紅蘿蔔的土味。手塚猜的是蜜汁地瓜。  
手塚有些訝異，不過不二說了九成五以上的人都會猜錯，所以這題他也沒看好手塚能答對。  
然後是第二前菜，不二弄了香檳茸。這道菜手塚倒是答對了，不二讚許地點點頭。  
「大概有四成的人會把香檳茸吃成杏仁、海鮮或是松露。」不二笑著解釋道。  
手塚點頭道：「杏仁跟海鮮的味道我都算熟悉，松露的話通常也不會直接吃，我對松露的味道印象很模糊。」  
不二哈哈一笑。  
主菜一的答案就讓手塚驚訝了，不二香煎肉排，手塚猜測是牛肉，但答案是梅花豬肉。  
手塚嘆了一口氣，道：「我以為那塊有油花的是菲力。」  
不二笑道：「肉排吃錯也是有可能的，更何況我添加了香料混淆你的味覺。」  
手塚摸摸鼻子，不二說歸說但料理還是很好吃。  
但令手塚驚訝的是清口菜，他把西瓜吃成了小黃瓜，這讓不二笑了出來。  
最後一道甜點，聽完答案差點讓手塚把鰻魚茶從嘴裡噴出來。  
覺得吃到的是芭樂的手塚，未料正確答案是奇異果。  
所以結論是手塚猜錯了四題，達到要懲罰的標準。  
不二得意地笑道：「如果都被你猜中，我還用得著混嗎？」他湊近手塚。  
手塚突然想到不二說的臉懲罰，臉上紅了起來。  
還好燈一暗，手塚則感覺到不二親了他的臉頰。  
可是不二說的懲罰讓他坐立難安。  
手塚將臉埋入雙掌中。  
輸的那方，在明天晚餐時要一絲不掛，還要當桌子。  
不二那四個字現在想來太具殺傷性了，更別提手塚目前的立場。  
今晚，無光晚餐。  
明晚，裸體晚餐。


	15. （14）

為了怕手塚尷尬，不二很貼心地安排一間房間給手塚。單獨一房。  
手塚想到明晚要做的事，他確實不曉得該怎麼面對不二。  
他是很喜歡不二沒錯，也確定兩人之間的關係，但真的要這麼玩嗎？  
手塚內心無奈不已。  
不過那晚睡不二家他倒是意外睡得很沉，導致他隔天沒能起來慢跑。  
反而是不二，當手塚醒後，管家喊他先用餐，不二的樣子顯然早上有沖澡過，還準備簡單的日式早餐。  
不二笑著解釋道：「我早上去慢跑了。」他頓了一頓，問道：「我本來想找你一起，但你還在睡。是昨天睡不好嗎？」  
手塚搖搖頭，坦承道：「不，我睡得很好。」  
不二有些驚訝。  
「因為是你家。」手塚正色道。因為是不二家，所以他睡得很好。  
不二燦笑出來，說道：「原來是這樣。不過先來吃早飯吧。」  
大概是因他的別館器材及食材比較豐富，不二做的菜色稍為豐盛一點。  
米是來自新瀉的越光米，並且利用釜鍋蒸煮，不二在裡面參了一點柴魚湯，讓香味更加濃郁，米的口感更是清甜。  
乍看之下簡單的茶碗蒸，上頭放著鮭魚卵與鱈魚子，如果再往下頭挖，裡面還有切塊的大干貝。  
今日的一夜干是使用竹筴魚做成，春天的竹筴魚最肥美，做成一夜干正剛好。不二只有簡單地調味，油脂豐富且肉質甜的竹筴魚不要太多調味就很好吃。  
小菜是不二自己醃的醬菜，有小黃瓜、生薑、嫩薑、甚至到瓢瓜都有。  
沙拉則是使用美生菜，加上生牛肉、季節水果及一顆生蛋。  
湯的話不二這次使用紅味噌，屬於仙台味噌的作法。  
手塚光是聞到味道就食指大動了。  
不二失聲笑道：「就是家常菜而已。只有蒸蛋，鱈魚子比較難找，你吃吃看口味習慣嗎？」  
手塚點點頭，從善如流地用湯匙挖了雪白的鱈魚子，一口吃了下去。果然是不二，鱈魚子完全沒有腥味，只剩下一口甘甜。  
不二看著手塚很快消滅早餐，心下笑了出來。

飽餐後，不二約了手塚去花市。手塚不疑有他，跟著去了。  
「你不問我為什麼要買花嗎？」不二微笑問道。  
手塚溫言問道：「為什麼要買花？」  
不二笑道：「為了裝飾。」  
手塚點點頭。  
不二又道：「為了裝飾菜盤。」  
手塚瞭然道：「原來菜盤上的花瓣真的都是向花市買來的。」  
不過手塚當時的想法太過直線，以至於他並沒有發現不二去花市的時候向老闆買了許多大片葉子。花反而買的少。  
而是等到晚上才知道真正原因。  
兩人在外頭待了一陣子，手塚又陪了不二去買食材，並且在餐館解決中餐之後就回家去了。

下午四點不二就開始處理食材，並且要手塚先吃飯。  
「先吃飯？」手塚驚訝地道。  
不二理所當然地笑道：「當然，不然你等等要餓肚子嗎？我可不想聽到我的餐桌從肚子發出奇怪的聲音。」  
手塚默然，只好把注意力放回到不二為他準備的食物上。  
是日式料理，而且還是江戶前壽司，就是全壽司料理。  
不二微笑道：「你吃吃看吧。雖然我的法式料理做得好一些，但魚材我還是會處理的。不過壽司米……。」他頓了一頓，赧然道：「你就不要太計較了，我已經盡力。」  
手塚忍不住笑出來，說道：「不管你做什麼，我都喜歡吃。」  
不二聞言，笑著聳了聳肩，說道：「等過了今天晚餐再說吧。」  
手塚抖了抖，還是夾了紅旗魚壽司。  
魚材的鮮甜自然不用說，但重要的是壽司米。  
不二用長野縣的米做壽司米，醋飯的味道其實很圓融。如果硬要挑毛病的話，大概只有米飯的多寡掌握得沒這麼厲害而已。但手塚也能接受，畢竟不二自己也說了他並不是學日式料理出身的。  
不二也真夠大方，十五貫壽司上好上滿，給手塚吃飽飽。  
「謝謝，壽司真的很好吃。」手塚誠心地道。  
不二噗哧笑道：「行了，我知道自己的水平，不必誇我。」

大概六點的時候，不二請手塚躺在桌上，裸著身。  
手塚聞言，在不二面前慢慢除去外衣。而且他為了這一刻，早已將自己打理乾淨。洗好了澡，甚至也簡單地去了體毛。  
不二見到手塚的身材，有些驚訝。他知道手塚的身材肯定很好，但沒想到居然這麼好。  
骨肉勻稱，肌理分明，六塊肌乃至大腿或手臂的肱二頭肌一樣都沒少，卻不顯得粗壯。難怪手塚完美應證了穿衣顯瘦脫衣有肉的這句話。  
不二有點羨慕，同樣都上健身房重訓的兩個人，手塚身材就是這麼好。  
而手塚的膚色偏白皙，所以菜色不管怎麼搭都很好看。  
面對不二審視的眼光，手塚有些不自在。雖說兩人已經在交往，但在他面前赤裸身子還真是第一次，也難怪當時在幸村家時大家會這麼關心他與不二的進度了。思及此，手塚臉紅起來。  
還好不二沒有注意到，而且已經轉身去拿花市買來的花。  
等不二回來，手塚已經在桌上躺好了。  
「你要小心可別摔下來了。」不二微笑道。  
手塚默然。  
不二又道：「你需要我幫你遮住眼睛，還是就這樣？」  
手塚想了一下，認為這種尷尬等等都要解決，乾脆破罐子破摔， 他道：「就這樣吧。除非你會害羞，不然我就這樣看著你。」  
不二挑眉，笑道：「你才要害羞吧，我害羞什麼？」  
手塚搖頭嘆道：「雖然我只抱過你，但論身材，我自覺沒有害羞的必要。」  
不二噗哧笑道：「夠自信，我都快以為你是小景上身。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「身材很好倒是真的。」  
面對不二直接誇他，手塚反而臉紅起來。  
不二笑道：「忍住喔，我要開始做料理了。我把室溫空調定在23度，你如果覺得會冷一定要跟我說。」  
哪可能會冷啊，手塚都感覺到自己要自體燃燒了。不過他的注意力很快就放到不二身上。  
不二已經陸續將所有食材準備好。  
不二強忍笑意道：「食材跟體溫有著密切關聯，我必須知道你的體溫，所以你忍耐一下吧。」  
手塚不知道不二這番話是什麼意思，直到不二的手指開始在他身上遊走。  
那是什麼感覺？手塚確信自己如果把不二的手拿來看，肯定會發現不二的手指有繭，中指指腹還有傷口。不消說，這些都是不二認真在精進廚藝的證明。  
但大概是不二常彈鋼琴的關係，他的指腹柔軟，手掌也是，手溫略為冰涼。  
可不曉得不二是不是故意的，撫摸他身體的力道，手塚感覺像被搔癢。當不二摸到他的左手腕時，他有種被電擊的感覺。  
一道酥麻感從尾椎竄流到全身。手塚很努力忍下才沒有翻身。  
不二的手已經滑到他的腹肌了，在腹肌的溝槽以及每一寸肌膚都認真摸著。  
再往下，手塚不確定自己是不是會把持不住。  
沿著人魚線，不二摸到手塚的大腿腿根，手塚終於抓著他的手腕，正色道：「你再摸下去，我就有反應了，還要繼續嗎。」  
不二一愣，噗哧笑道：「那不是挺好的嗎？」說歸說，他還是收回手。  
手塚聞言，臉上一紅。他都不知道該怎麼面對不二了，是不是該讓不二拿眼罩過來？  
還好不二簡單探究完手塚身子的溫度後，就開始準備佈菜了。  
不二備菜的樣子其實很好看，儘管手塚裸著身看他備菜有些彆扭，但他還是捨不得從不二身上移開視線。  
他看著不二先處理大葉片，分別放在他的兩處乳頭以及腿根。再來是處理花，不二剪花剪枝葉的手法很熟練，手塚有些訝異。  
另一方面，手塚在心中暗自感慨，原來那些花草樹葉是這樣用的。  
不二顯然注意到手塚的反應，笑著解釋道：「精市也會弄些花花草草，我跟他學了一點，因此我的擺盤也會有些花草。」  
所以也特別有美感，手塚在心中默默加了一句。正當他給予不二的評價上升一點時，不二的問題嚇得他差點想逃。  
「國光，根據這次的人體盛，針對重頭戲，我準備了三道菜的名稱，你覺得哪個好？」不二開言問道。  
手塚反問道：「差在哪裡？」  
「重頭戲，即人體盛擺盤最重要的地方，當然是私處了。你的選擇會決定我放什麼食材。」不二燦笑道。  
手塚此刻連想死的心情都有了。  
不二續道：「富貴牡丹、大鵬展翅、龍戰於野。」  
手塚的眼神已經死了，可以都不選嗎？  
他的問題終究沒問出口，反正不二的答案只會有兩個字，不行。


	16. （15）

「龍戰於野。」手塚悶聲道，說出答案後他整個想死。  
不二燦笑道：「還好你選了這個。不然選了富貴牡丹我還要稍微練習一下花藝，技法都生疏了。」  
手塚不敢接著問不二食材會放什麼，早知道他就向不二要了塊布把自己的雙眼遮起來，可不二已經打定主意要手塚看著他料理。  
但手塚心中的不安很快就被不二做菜的樣子所吸引。  
人體盛，最多都是冷食料理，諸如沙拉之類。而日式料理當中，江戶前壽司或是生魚片都相當適合，再來就只剩下甜點。  
不二雖然有一手能夠做甜點的好手藝，但也就在幸村生日宴會上亮相過一次而已，手塚曾聽不二說過他自己不算是這麼愛吃甜點的人。  
好，撇除甜點就好，手塚無法想像自己身上灑滿糖霜的樣子。  
神遊了一會兒，注意力又回到不二身上。  
不二此刻拿著木製沾板及料理魚材的刀。至於其他食材被不二整齊地收納在木盒裡面。不二為了料理方便，乾脆搬了一個小冰櫃放到自己旁邊。  
至於醋飯也已經煮好放到木桶裡。  
手塚看著不二拿著山葵現場現磨成芥末。新鮮山葵磨成的芥末其實並不辣口，反而能夠提味魚材的鮮甜。只不過手塚有注意到不二的芥末量磨的有些過多了。  
首先是真鯛，熟成兩天的真鯛，魚肉帶皮，肉色白色帶粉紅，油質與肉質相得益彰。  
手塚見不二拿出一塊魚肉，仔仔細細地切了一塊下來，將魚肉放置好在盤子上，再洗過刀具擦過沾板，就怕真鯛的味道殘留在料理台上而影響到下一貫壽司的味道。  
上面那段程序不二在捏每一貫壽司時總是不厭其煩地重複著。儘管他現在做的壽司是自己要吃的。  
不二右手抓了壽司米，先抹了一些芥末在壽司米上，最後是左手拿起魚材放在壽司米，刷醬，完成。  
一貫壽司，手法動作如藝術一般，讓手塚忘記自己現在很尷尬。然而不二很快就提醒他這一點。  
第一貫壽司，不二放在兩鎖骨關節的正下方。壽司米直接接觸皮膚的黏膩感令手塚很陌生。明明他也常吃壽司，沒想到有沒有用食指接觸壽司米感覺居然差這麼多。  
他放了兩塊切塊的虎河豚凍在手塚的胸膛，以及大小不及小指長的四條螢烏賊在虎河豚凍旁邊。兩道食材都沒有刷醬。  
不過果凍體與軟體動物直接接觸手塚胸膛的敏感肌膚，他依舊說不上來這是什麼感覺。  
正當手塚以為不二會放過他的乳頭時，他錯了。  
不二笑道：「我決定不要放葉片了，雖然好看，但不好吃。」  
「你！」手塚震驚地看著不二。  
不二笑道：「願賭服輸。你放心，這兩個地方我會放我手邊最有趣的食材之一。」  
手塚正在納悶不二會放什麼，卻見不二拿出另一個木盒。一條白色的、手種猜測是也是烏賊或章魚一類某部位。  
不二解釋道：「水章魚的腳，熟成十天。我準備了兩個部位。」  
手塚看著不二切了一塊下來，另一塊則是已經準備好的，不二說了這是腳上的吸盤。手塚突然知道這兩塊圓形狀的食材要被放在哪裡了。  
不二笑問道：「你怕痛嗎？」  
「問這做什麼？」手塚皺眉問道。  
不二笑道：「這食材有個有趣的地方，想讓你看看，但你躺著看恐怕有點吃力，只要好好感受就好。」  
手塚正要問，卻聽到啪的一聲，並且有東西直接墜落在自己乳頭上。  
可還沒結束，食材經他這麼一摔，彷彿有生命一般，整個捲了起來。手塚感覺有什麼東西吸住自己的奶頭。他瞪了不二一眼，不二笑得燦爛。  
還好不二接下來的食材都算是正常。  
比如甜蝦，比如牡丹蝦。都是蝦類，除了黏膩一點之外手塚尚可忍受。  
不二又放了小騏魚、鮑魚及鮑魚肝、安康魚肝以及鮪魚。  
鮪魚的部位不二倒會享受，挑了中腹跟油花分布最均勻的上腹。  
當然上述食材都是做成壽司。  
不二想了一下，其他裝飾就用鮭魚卵、馬糞海膽及芥末補足。  
等等，芥末？先不要論不二幾乎把男人可能敏感帶都補滿食材，但為什麼要準備芥末？手塚想起不二愛吃辣，沒想到他也愛吃芥末。  
不二滿意地看著自己的作品，說道：「讓你起身看有點困難，所以我拍照給你看吧。」他說完拿著手機將鏡頭對準手塚。  
手塚臉上一紅，他還要臉面啊！  
不二笑了笑，將手機轉正。  
手塚一愣，不二的手機根本沒有開機。  
「果然面對鏡頭就連國光也會害羞。」不二輕笑道，他笑嘆著把手機放到旁邊，說道：「可惜了我的好作品。」  
手塚鬆了一口氣，還有他也不好奇自己人體盛到底是什麼樣子。  
不二笑道：「但我們的重頭戲還沒出現，這道人體盛較『龍戰於野』，主菜是最重要的。」他彈了一個響指。  
手塚有些疑惑，但他很快就見到執事端著一盤食材出來，他光是看到上面紅色的甲殼忍不住驚呼：「龍蝦！」  
執事所端出來的食材正是已經煮熟的龍蝦。  
不二微笑道：「波士頓龍蝦。雖然不是我最喜歡的食材，卻是很好看的。」他邊說邊抓起龍蝦頭，解釋道：「所以最後放上這個，一切就完整。你放心，這都是處理過，有稜有角的地方都已磨平。」  
這時候手塚該說謝謝不二的體貼嗎？  
不二終於在手塚的私處放上龍蝦，笑道：「人體盛，『龍戰於野』完成。」他滿意地凝視自己的作品，並跟手塚對上視線，笑問道：「國光有什麼話想說？」  
手塚想了很久，半晌，嘆了一口氣，道：「快吃吧，我想你應該餓了。」  
不二一愣，笑了出來。


	17. （16）

手塚確實是擔心不二餓了。這些食材準備好，擺到他身上，儘管不二動作利索，但也耗費起碼四十分鐘。  
不二燦笑道：「那我要開動了喔，你忍一下吧。」  
手塚一愣，正想續問，卻見不二放大數倍的俊臉，是不二朝他胸口棲了上來。一口吃下放在手塚兩鎖骨之間的真鯛壽司。  
也不曉得不二是不是故意，他在吃的時候舌頭有意無意地碰到手塚的肌膚。手塚驚訝地看著不二。  
不過不二顯然餓了，吃了一個之後，擦完嘴，伸出手指從手塚鎖骨間的凹槽輕輕地滑到他的胸膛。先往左，不二輕輕捏了一下手塚的胸肌，捏起左胸膛上的虎河豚凍，放入口中。  
一切如慢動作一般，不二笑道：「好吃。」  
正當手塚以為不二也會對右胸膛做一樣的事情時，不二倒是很乾脆地拿了另一塊虎河豚凍吃了起來。  
手塚嚥了一口口水，不二接下來要處理乳頭上的水章魚。  
果然，不二直接低下頭，以口就食，吸吮食材，吸吮手塚的乳頭，再輕咬。  
手塚雙手按按握拳，如果不是還念及不二還沒吃飽，他大概就要把持不住。  
不二是故意的，舌頭輕觸手塚的乳頭，摩擦乳暈，很快就讓手塚的乳頭硬了起來。他滿意地笑了笑，說道：「水章魚真的不錯吃。」  
手塚瞪著不二。  
還好其他食材不二都大發慈悲地放過手塚沒有直接用舌頭舔。  
不二解決完了甜蝦及牡丹蝦握壽司、小騏魚握壽司、鮑魚及鮑魚肝、安康魚肝及鮪魚握壽司都是用手拿。  
當然用食指指腹挑逗手塚的敏感帶是少不了的。當不二輕輕滑過手塚的側腹時，手塚險些要坐起來抓著不二。  
言著手塚的人魚線來到私處，就是今日的主菜，清蒸龍蝦。  
不二拿開龍蝦殼，看著手塚的肉棒，忍不住輕輕一笑。不過不二還是先解決完手塚身上所有食材，才開始輕按對方的大腿。  
「只剩龍蝦殼了，龍戰於野，你覺得要怎麼戰才有看頭？」不二笑問道。  
手塚挑眉，經不二揉捏他大腿內側，加之整場晚餐前戲已然做足，他坐起身，問道：「你吃飽了嗎？」  
不二一愣，點頭道：「吃飽了。」  
手塚淡道：「我想也是。那針對你剛才的問題，如果我不稍微展現一點，你可能無法理解龍戰於野是什麼意思。」他邊說邊握著不二的手。  
不二笑看著他，說道：「我很期待。」  
手塚將不二一把拉入懷中，將他打橫抱起進了臥室，還不忘警告道：「不二周助，這可是你要求的！」

門砰地一聲被關上。  
手塚將不二按在牆上，捧著他的臉頰吻了起來。額頭，鼻子，臉頰，嘴唇，手塚不願放過任何地方。  
不二笑著回應手塚的吻。雙唇相疊，舌尖輕叩門牙，張嘴，舌尖碰撞且交纏著，口中隱約可以嚐出壽司的味道。  
不二被手塚吻得有點頭暈，還好手塚溫柔地放開他。  
「繼續嗎？」手塚問道。  
不二笑嘆道：「這種蠢問題就不用再問了。」  
手塚再度吻上不二的雙唇。  
第二次接吻，兩人生澀不再，有默契地讓口中小蛇見了面，交纏在一起。  
手塚邊吻著不二，邊解開對方身上的衣物。自己也很快退去了衣物，赤裸相見不過眨眼間。  
「你動作也太快了。」不二笑著道。  
「餓很久。」手塚淡道。他說著，同時間拖著不二的身子丟到床上去。  
「不是才餵飽你？」不二挑眉道。  
手塚伸出手臂環住不二的腰身，正色道：「不是那種餵，是你秀色可餐。」  
不二嗔道：「聽你貧嘴！」他順手捏了手塚的乳頭，搓了幾下。  
手塚大手一攬，兩人體位手塚在上，不二在下。他將臉埋入不二的頸肩，接著狂吻起他的頸子。  
不二被手塚呼出的氣息弄得很癢，輕笑道：「慢點慢點，沒人跟你爭。」  
手塚不理他，來到不二兩鎖骨的凹槽，輕咬著，嘴裡含糊不清地道：「剛才誰在這裡放著真鯛壽司？」  
不二笑道：「記得真清楚。」第一次做愛，他可不願意讓手塚專美於前，伸手捏著對方飽滿圓潤的臀部。可奈何手塚實在太想要他，直接無視他的小動作。  
手塚低頭繼續吸吮著不二的胸膛。  
說也奇怪，不二穿著衣服時看上去十分清瘦，未料脫衣後他身材比手塚想像中還要好。雖然沒有大塊肌肉，但該有的肌肉線條跟柔軟度絕對是長時間上健身房才有的成果。  
只是看著不二的纖腰和細瘦的手腕，不二看著瘦，大概也僅是骨架纖細給人的錯覺而已。手塚放心了一些。  
他揉捏著不二的胸部，先是輕搓他的乳頭跟摩擦乳暈，接著手塚才張口含住。  
不二很癢，笑問道：「你是打算把我剛才對你的原原本本走一遍嗎？」  
手塚張嘴應道：「如果是這樣太便宜你。」  
來到腹部，手塚簡直又驚又喜，不二有線條也幾乎沒什麼贅肉的腹部，看著更讓他食指大動。他吸吮著不二的腹部，側腹也不放過。挑逗不二的敏感帶。順著人魚線，手塚決定先跳過私處，開始揉著不二大腿腿根。  
「潤滑油在哪裡？」手塚問道。  
不二帽子戲法不知道哪裡弄來一瓶潤滑油，塞到手塚手中，說道：「你是要先幫我解決，還是要先進去？」  
手塚倒了一些潤滑油，有些猶豫。  
不二輕笑道：「前戲我倆都做足了，你覺得？」他邊說邊將手指游移到手塚的私處，笑問道：「龍戰於野，似乎能體現你的能力對吧？要不要讓我看看？」他邊說邊上下滑動手塚的肉棒。  
手塚感覺到自己的血液衝往陽具，果不其然，在不二的逗弄之下他的陽具已硬挺起來。不二還不時用手指玩弄他的繫帶與囊袋。  
他忍不住了，吻著不二的下腹。手塚早該要猜到這位廚藝與琴技驚人的不二，在這種風騷操作肯定也是有殺傷力。  
今晚是徹底體會了。  
不二自己的陽具也挺直了，他喘聲道：「國光我看你閃遠一些，免得被我顏射。」首次做，對方感受還是要顧及一下。  
手塚冷哼道：「你射吧，我們的潤滑油耗量才能少一些。」  
不二噗哧一笑，道：「再玩一下吧，我還能忍。」但不二發現自己說錯話，手塚含住他的肉棒，開始用舌頭輕摩擦肉棒頂端，時而又用舌尖處弄他的囊袋。  
不二喘著氣道：「呼，你快離開，我錯了，我怕射在你嘴裡。」  
話一落下，手塚連忙閃避，果然不二射的精液弄得手塚下腹都是。手塚用手指沾了一些含進嘴哩，再吻了不二。  
擁吻的時候不二感覺到對方的肉棒頂到了他。他暗笑出來，這算是兩人同時高潮嗎？  
手塚大手一攬，讓不二背對他，說道：「忍一下吧。」  
不二應了一聲，手塚先是搓揉他的臀肉，接著伸了兩指探了他的幽穴。  
從尾骨到股溝到最後的菊穴，手塚的的手法十分溫柔，卻將不二的敏感帶挑逗得明白，直到兩指伸進幽穴，不二呻吟起來。  
「放鬆一點。」手塚柔聲道。  
不二點點頭，疼痛讓他眼眶都紅了。  
手塚抽出後，再進入，這次探了三指進去。  
「啊！」不二忍不住叫了一聲。  
「會痛？」手塚輕聲問道。  
不二咬牙道：「別探了，裡面濕成什麼樣子，直接進來吧！」  
手塚哈哈一笑，掏出硬挺的肉棒，終於將肉棒送了進去。  
不二喘著氣，渾身酥麻起來。他深切感覺到手塚努力讓肉棒往內頂。  
他是對的，龍戰於野太適合手塚，他是小蝦池，困住手塚的巨龍。  
最後一次手塚抽出的時候，精液順著潤滑油與一些淫水一起出來。  
不二長吁了一口氣，癱軟在手塚懷中。  
手塚伸手摟著不二的腰身，柔聲道：「如何？」  
「痛。」不二揉著腰道。  
手塚忍俊道：「可以了，不用再給我其他的形容詞。這是你挑逗我的結果。」  
不二笑問道：「好吃嗎？」  
手塚一愣，說道：「好吃。」他頓了一頓，又道：「各方面來說都好吃。」  
「色鬼。」不二笑嗔道。  
手塚收緊懷抱，抱著不二時，兩人身形無比契合。  
＊　＊　＊  
翌日一早，他睡在他身旁，昨夜激戰之後兩人很有默契都賴床了。不過醒的時候居然是同時。  
「我突然想到一個問題，你另外兩道菜，富貴牡丹與大鵬展翅的主菜是什麼？」手塚問道。  
不二挑眉道：「你想玩？」  
手塚咳了一聲，說道：「我就問問。」  
不二笑道：「富貴牡丹是一朵牡丹放在私處而已，我可能用食材做成花。」他停頓一下，忍笑忍著全身抖動。  
手塚皺眉追問道：「怎麼不說另一個了？」  
不二忍不住笑出來，說道：「不，你還是不要知道比較好。」  
大鵬展翅嘛，主菜是象牙拔蚌，只能說手塚太會選了，選了個龍戰於野。不然富貴牡丹與大鵬展翅他可吃不下去。  
手塚不勉強不二，抱著他，吻著他，一同享受晨光的美好。


	18. （尾聲）

與幸村及跡部等人再次見面時，手塚與不二完全沒有隱瞞兩人的飛速進展。  
確實也沒要隱瞞的必要，同款對戒戴在手上，任誰都看得出來他們的關係。  
「所以國光你把小助給吃了？」忍足笑問道。  
還是忍足厲害，這種話也只有他有臉皮問的出口。  
「很好吃。」手塚正色道，他邊說邊摟著不二的肩頭。  
幸村笑道：「所以小助的私廚新玩法玩得怎麼樣？」  
「新玩法？我看他是玩火吧？都被國光吃了。」跡部看著手塚挑眉道。  
幸村笑著道：「我就想知道他們怎麼玩，也好讓我跟弦一郎能試試？」  
不二想著自己準備的另外兩道人體盛，富貴牡丹跟大鵬展翅確實意外適合跡部跟真田。  
「怎麼不回答了？」手塚輕聲問道。  
不二笑應道：「不要浪費食物，我就玩這麼一次。」為了讓手塚能抱他上床，他才出此策，果然成功了。  
還成功打開手塚身上的某個開關。  
不二又道：「不過其實我們是玩兩個私廚方式，有一個倒是能跟你們分享。」  
跡部與幸村對看一眼，齊聲道：「願聞其詳。」  
「無光晚餐。」不二微笑道。  
忍足驚訝地看著不二，真田則是嘆了一口氣。  
手塚與不二搞不好才是他們之中最會玩的一雙人。  
「為什麼是無光晚餐？」真田感覺到幸村投來的熱切目光，終於幫他開口問。  
不二笑著聳聳肩，說了八個字：「衷於野性，何必見光。」  
眾人聞言，大笑出聲。

全文完


End file.
